Without The War
by TheNewFandomWorld
Summary: *No war* Beatrice (Tris) and Four (Tobias) knew that life was difficult, but not this difficult. When building their little family, a series of events can only make there life even more difficult. A/N sorry for the bad summary I am really bad a summarizing things, sorry again. The beginning of the story was kinda poorly written but it gets better I promise. RATED :T
1. Ten plus one

*A/N this takes place 6 years after Tris's initiation. Tris is 22 and Four is 24. There was no war and Tris was ranked first in her class just like the book. Tris choose to be an initiation instructor along with Four*

Four PoV

I walk into my house, I just finished work. I love the first sight I see; my beautiful wife holding our beautiful baby boy. Our baby is only a week old and Tris is holding him, while sitting on the couch she is murmuring something to him that I can't make out. I walk across our apartment to where she is sitting and walk behind the couch and place my chin on her head. She looks at me with welcoming eyes. She must have not seen me coming in through the door. I look down at our little boy Peyton and move my arm to tap his little noes. He looks at me with Tris's big greyish blue eyes. He has my hair which is dark brown. He is a smaller size like Tris. I walk around the couch and sit down next to her. She gives me Peyton, I cradle his neck and put his feet towards my stomach.

"Tobias you hold him so awkwardly," Tris says, while watching Peyton's face as his lower lip starts to tremble. I move his position so he can look at Tris. Peyton starts to cry and its not long before he is very loud. Tris grabs him out of my arms before I can really calm him down.

"Would you like me to make dinner or do you want to eat with the rest of our friends?" I ask. Tris shrugs and continues to calm down Peyton.

"Uncle Uriah is here now, so give me the little man, so I can cheer him up!" Uriah announces as he burst through the door. Tris passes Payton to Uriah, Peyton immediately calms down.

"Now look who has the magic touch on a baby," Tris says smiling, and giggling a little.

"It's not that I have the magic touch, it's that everyone loves me," he says using a lot of emphasis on love.

"Oh and hey are you coming to the cafeteria with us? You have been ditching us ever since he was born."

"Tris what do you think?" I ask.

"I guess we could go eat at the cafeteria," Tris answers.

-later-

Tris POV

Peyton is in his crib that's in his room, he is asleep and quiet. I am exhausted from having our little boy, he is always crying, or at least it feels that way. I love him very much but he is a lot of work I never knew it was so hard being a parent I wonder how Tobias feels about having him around.

"Is the new mommy tired?"

"I am so tired" I sigh.

"Six, why don't we do something for a couple hours tomorrow and Peyton can go stay with one of our friends."

"I would love to do that but Peyton has an appointment tomorrow because he is so small, the doctors are sort of concerned about him."

"Then we will take him to his appointment and bring him to one of our friends afterwards, and then do something. That is the final plan, you need to get a break."

"Fine."

He wraps his arms around me and kisses the back of my head. "Don't worry about waking up in the night to check on Peyton I will do it for you." It's not long till I fall asleep after he says that.

I wake to the sound of Peyton's cries and Tobias shushing him. Tobias walks into the room with ruffled hair, and a baby in a messy swaddle. He sees that I am awake and hands me the little bundle. I un-rap the blanket off the baby and throw it a side. Tobias hops on the bed right beside me.

"I now understand why you are tired," He moans, "this is like the fifth time he has woken up today."

I get up and place Peyton in his swing and turn it on. I see throughout the room some bottles that Tobias must have placed there in the middle of the night. I gather all the bottles and put them in the sink. I go and take a shower. After my shower I put on clean clothes. I grab Peyton and get him dressed in some black dauntless clothes. Once I have the diaper bag already and I am ready I call Four into the room to take our son. Four walks in and picks up Peyton. We walk to the infirmary.

Page break...

"Peyton Eaton," the nurse informed.

We walk over to the room. Where the nurse leads us.

-later-

"Okay, your baby is a health weight we just wanted to make sure that he was going to continue to grow bigger because he is such a small little guy," The nurse tells us. "You are free to go unless you have any questions for me."

"No all is good thank you for checking over Peyton," Tobias smiles at the nurse. We walk out of the infirmary.

"Did you call anyone to watch Peyton?" I question.

"Umm I forgot but I know that Uriah would love to watch him."

"We can't just spring it on him to watch Peyton, that's not fair to him, he will feel obligated," I sigh.

"Hey! What's up ten plus one?" Uriah asks making both Four and I jump

"Ten plus one? What is that suppose to mean?" Four asks.

"Well you know your four, and she's Six and Peyton is the one." He says back.

"Wait how do you know I'm six?" I ask him.

"I heard Four call you that," He says back, smiling. I was about to tell him never to call me that when Tobias interrupts my thought.

"Uriah can you watch Peyton for us?"

"Why not." He says while grabbing Peyton out of Fours arms.

*A/N: I really hope you liked my first chapter, it's kinda long so I would really appreciate if you left a review. If you are a fan of the hunger games I would suggest you take a look at my other Fanfiction: Panem Wants Prim, also if you have already been following that FanFiction I will update it today or tomorrow, hopefully I will try to do my best. I also hope to get another chapter for this FanFiction tomorrow. If I don't post, it's because it will be Christmas Eve and I have a really busy schedule all the way from Christmas Eve to Boxing Day. So if I have free time I will try to write some fanfiction. Anyways before I start to ramble too much, have a Merry Christmas everyone *


	2. Just a dream

**Four POV**

We walk on the outside pavement in the dauntless sector. Trying to decide of what we are going to do while Uriah has Peyton. The pavement is wet with rain. We head inside the dauntless building. I take Tris down to our spot where we can look at the chasm. When we get there we sit on the same rock that we sat on when we first met.

"Oh Tobias I just love this spot." She smiles.

"Anything for the sweetest girl on the planet." I say. I lean over and kiss her on the lips. She smiles at me and kisses me back on the lips. She rest her head on my shoulder.

"I know this is going to ruin the moment but I am hungry." She says giggling. I never thought about food until now and I realize that I am also really hungry.

"Okay that is fine we can get a little bit of food." I tell her while grabbing her hand to lift her up. We walk hand in hand down to our apartment. I unlock the door and walk over to the kitchen.

"What would you like sweetheart?"

"Fruit," she calls out. I take out a bag of grapes and pick some off the steam I put them in a bowl and wash them. I walk over to the table where Tris is sitting and sit next to her and take a grape out of the bowl and plop it in my mouth, she does the same.

"When is the next group of initiates coming in?" Tris asks.

"3 weeks." I tell her.

"Mm, okay."

"Why are you going to join me in training the newbies?"

"I thought about it." She smiles.

"Okay think about it harder… Now are you thinking that you will join me?" I plop another grape in my mouth.

"Maybe." She says mysteriously.

"Okay well it would be better if you were there." I hear a faint crying noise that seems to be getting louder every second. Suddenly the door swings open and Uriah looks panicked at me he is holding a little baby bundle that is crying.

"Uh guys something big is happening and I don't know what it is but we need to get out of here now. They are evacuating everyone." Uriah screams. We both get up quick. Tris immediately runs to Peyton's room. I follow her, when I get inside of the room I see that she is stuffing the diaper bag with diapers blankets and some clothes. When she is done she quickly gets up and passes the bag to me. I grab it with no hesitation. When we are exiting we quickly catch up to the group, everyone looks frightened just like us.

"Do you know what is happening?" I say to random people in the crowd.

"All I know is tha-"

I jolt awake out of breath. I turn my head both ways and see that Tris is still sleeping calmly in our bed. I catch my breath and remember that Tris and I went to the coffee café, we talked and drank coffee. After that we got Peyton back. It was all a dream I tell myself. I don't believe myself so I get up and walk over to Peyton's room to see that he is all curled up and clutching to a teddy bear. After I calm down I check the time. 3:37 am it reads.

"All I know is that I am not going to go to sleep after that nightmare." I whisper. I walk out to the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker. I drink a cup of coffee when Tris walks out of our room she rubs her eyes.

"What is wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing, but a nightmare, sweetheart." I answer back

***A/N Thanks for reading my second chapter of "without the war" I really hoped you enjoyed. Can I get any reviews? I would love to read some. I hope to get back on my goal of a chapter a day. Anyways that's it thanks for reading, have a nice day!***


	3. Dauntless Ceremony

***2 months later***

**Tris POV**

"Okay, we are now going to say all the names of the initiates that made it into the dauntless faction!" Four says. All the dauntless let out a loud whoop. "I am going to say the rankings in order from highest to lowest!"

"The initiate that is ranked first is: Scarlet!" Four yells, as the crowd of dauntless start whooping.

"Second is Oliver, third is Kasey, fourth is Elli…" Four continues to yell the names of the initiates that made it through dauntless training. I welcome everyone.

The whole dauntless ceremony goes by in a flash. By the end of the day Four and I are beat and the last thing that we wanted to do was take care of our crying baby. After 3 hours of battling with Peyton he got tired and fell asleep. When our heads hit the pillow we both fell asleep instantly. I never woke up throughout the night. I slept for so long I probably would have not woken up, if it weren't for Peyton crying at the top of his lungs. I walk over to his room to see him red faced. I pick him up and calm him down, I get a bottle from the fridge and warm it up. After a couple minutes later I fed him the bottle. Four walks out of our bedroom.

"Why are you up so early?" He asks.

"Tobias, look at the clock." I say.

"9:47," he whispers to himself. "Really?" I nod back to him.

"Well then we woke up really late." He says. "Want to go get breakfast?"

"Oh that would be wonderful," I smile.

We walk over to the cafeteria, when we got to the cafeteria I notice that Christina and Will are still eating. We quickly go get some food and sit next to Christina and Will. I have Peyton in a sling that is around me, he is asleep. I am having an omelette, and Tobias is having toast with butter. Next to Christina I see that Honesty, Christina's and Will's two year old daughter, is bouncing up and down. I think that she is getting a little bit antsy of waiting.

"Christina, what are you doing this afternoon?" I ask her.

"I am going shopping with Lynn. Want to come?" she answers back.

"Uh, sure I think it will be fun." I tell her.

We all finish eating. Christina, Honesty, Lynn and I all go shopping for a couple hours. In the end, I end up buying a couple of outfits for myself, and Peyton. Once we are back home I lay Peyton in his crib, to take a nap. I pour myself a cup of Coffee and read a book on _How to train your baby to be a true dauntless._

***A/N. I really hope that you enjoyed reading this short chapter. I would like to say Thank You to ****mandm12345****, they wrote a review that was really nice to read, so thank you. Can I get anymore reviews? Have a nice day, Bye!***


	4. Ferris Wheel

***Peyton is 3 months old***

Four POV

"Good job Peyton! Keep holding your head up!" I say, while watching Peyton hold up his own head and makes babbling noises. He is growing really fast and he is learning new things so easily.

"How are my two best men doing to today?" Tris asks smiling.

I get up and kiss her on the lips. "I am great." I say. "Though, I don't know how Peyton's doing." I let out a quiet laugh, Tris giggles too. I look back at Peyton, he stares me right in the eyes and lets out a loud wail. I walk over to him and pick him up. He seems content now.

"So babe, what do you want to do today?" I grin.

"I think we should do something, just the two of us." She says smiling back.

"Okay, I am think the Farris wheel, sound good?" I have only been on the Farris wheel 2 times. Once when Tris was an initiate and the other time was when I proposed to her to be my wife. Since it was one of her favourite spots I like to take her up there.

"That is perfect." Tris says while grabbing her phone out of her pocket and dialling a number in the keypad. "Hey, Christina would you want to watch over another munchkin?" "Okay thanks that would be wonderful! We will be over in a couple! Bye!" "Let's get Peyton ready to go to Christina's."

I walk over to Peyton's room and fill up the diaper bag with things for him. Afterward I walk out of his room and take out a couple of bottles from the fridge and stuff them in the bag. I pass Peyton over to Tris, and we walk over to Christina's and Will's apartment. Their apartment is only a floor above ours. When we got to the apartment Tris knocks on the door. Christina answers the door and we walk in. I see that Honesty is sitting on Will's lap babbling to him.

"I am quickly going to put Peyton's bottles in the fridge, so that they stay fresh," I say. I go to place the bottles in the fridge.

"Oh, give me the little boy," Christina says while grabbing Peyton out of Tris's arms. "How are you Peyton?" She asks as Peyton babbles something to her. "Oh is that so? That is wonderful!" She answers back giggling.

"Okay were going to go now. Have fun with Peyton!" Tris says while grabbing my hand and walking out of the apartment.

Once the door is closed I say, "Okay you walk over to the Ferris wheel and I will meet you there I just want to quickly grab something from our apartment."

"Okay but be quick," she smiles.

I run down the stair, unlock our apartment and grab a bottle of apple cider that I was stocking in the closet. I stuff it in a backpack and grab 2 little cups, and also stuff them in the bag. I walk out of the door and lock it. I sprint down the stairs but when the chilly air hits my face I make a run for it. It fells nice to run, I feel free. When I get to the Farris wheel I take a deep breath and place my hands on the bar, next I place my feet on the bars. Once I have both my feet and my hands on the bars, I force myself to start climbing up, I don't look down, but I still feel nervous to climb up this rusty Farris wheel. Finally I get to Tris and sit right beside her on the cart that she is sitting in.

"Finally made it up, tough guy?"

"Yeah, this time. But one of these times I am going to die from trying to get up one of these carts." I joke a little.

She giggles. "It feels amazing to be up here again. Don't you agree?"

"After climbing this thing, yeah it really is worth the panic attack."

"What did you grab from our apartment?"

I open up the bag and take out the 2 plastic cups and place one in her hand. Then I take out the bottle and open it. I pour some of the liquid in her cup then in mine. The apple cider fizzes a little bit. She takes a sip of the drink.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"Umm, it's alright. I guess."

I take a sip of my drink. "You are right, it's kind of gross. I think it would be better cold."

"Agreed." She says taking another sip. She leans over and plants a kiss on my lips and I kiss her back. We take in the cold afternoon air and watch the clouds go by. It is a beautiful day. We stay on the Farris wheel all day enjoying the sun finally setting, it was beautiful. When it was dark we ran up to the dauntless apartments and we went to Christina's and Will's house and picked up Peyton. Then we finally went home, for the rest of the night we just relaxed.

***A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Without the War. I had fun writing it. I want to thank anyone who has put in the time to read this and for anyone who took the time to write a review. I really like when people write reviews, so continue to write them. I hope everyone has a happy new year!***


	5. 1st Birthday

***A/N, Wow it has been so long since the last time I have wrote a chapter, but I think I want to get back into the swing of writing again, I am going to skip a few months ahead, when Peyton is a year old, so I have more to write about***

Tris P.O.V:

"Happy Birthday to Peyton, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sings. Peyton looks at everyone and smiles wide, then blows out the candles of the cake. Everyone cheers loud. I cut a slice of dauntless cake for everyone. Four picks Peyton up and places him in his high chair and gives him a piece of cake, we all finish eating.

"Okay, let's all sit down and let Peyton open up his birthday presents," Four tells everyone. We all sit down and place presents around Peyton, and he chooses the present he wants to open first. Here is what he got from everyone;

Uriah – crayons,

Lynn – black dauntless cloths,

Christina and will – Temporary tattoos,

Marlene – books and toys,

Four and I – A big boy bed.

Peyton smiles at us giggling and happy, Honesty (Christina's and Will's daughter) walks over curiously to Peyton and they start to play toys together. All the adults talk.

***2 hours later***

Peyton started to get cranky, so everyone left so then he could take a nap. While talking a nap, Four and I clean the house from the party.

"Do you think Peyton had fun?" I ask.

"Did you see his little face? Of course he had fun, he was having a blast."

"Yeah your right, we need a family photo to hang in our house, his smile is just so cute and we have never had a family photo with Peyton before."

"Hmm… Great idea, we should get one soon, while he still likes to smile that way."

"Why not tonight after Peyton is done his nap?"

"Sure why not."

A half an hour later Peyton woke up with bed head. I brush his hair and pick out his outfit, we walk over to the photo place, when we got there I change Peyton into his outfit and we get out pictures taken. After an hour of taking photos we got some nice ones that we are happy with, apparently Peyton does not overly like sitting still and taking photos.

We decided that we would just make dinner at home and eat it there instead of going to the dining hall, anyways Peyton likes it better, and we decided on making Fours homemade chicken and some rice, Peyton loves it. After we finish eating, I try to teach Peyton more words to expand his vocabulary.

"Peyton say Kitty."

"Kittttty."

"Good job," I smile. "Now say Daddy."

"Datty."

"Good job Buddy" I stand up and I let Peyton play with some of his new toys. I go and finish doing some chores around the house. I look at the clock and it reads 7:30pm.

"Four are you almost finished building Peyton's new bed yet?"

"Umm…" I walk into Peyton's room and Four has a couple of pieces thrown around the room. "I cannot figure out how to put some of these pieces together."

"Okay we can figure out how to put this bed together." After about an hour Peyton's bed is put together and we have put him to sleep.

***A/N Thank you for reading! I liked writing this for you guys ****"**


	6. Free Day

**Tris P.O.V:**

I wake up in the morning and screech, I turn to look at the clock. It reads 9:45am. Wow I got too slept in. I get up to get up to get a cup of coffee. When I walk over to the coffee machine I see a note that Tobias has wrote, it reads.

_I dropped Peyton off at daycare have a fun free day alone._

_Btw; Peyton is going to Christina's and Wills for the night._

_-Tobias_

Since I have a day off alone I dismiss the idea of coffee, I don't even really like coffee it just adds for caffeine for my day so I don't feel so tired. I go back to mine and Tobias's bedroom. I look through my closet, looking for a nice outfit to wear, mostly all my clothes are way to lose fitting, no dauntless wear lose fitting clothes. I put on a dress that is a little too big for me, and I grab my purse and go down to the clothes shop, when I get there I look for the cloth rack that says small, when I find the rack I look through it, I grab everything and anything that I think I would like, when I am done looking through the outfits I try them all on, I put away the ones that I don't like then pay for the rest. It ended up costing around 200 dauntless points. Once I was out of the shop I go on a walk, it felt weird not to be pushing around a stroller with Peyton in it. Once I have sufficiently bored myself out I walk back into the building and go straight to the control room where I see Tobias and a bunch of other dauntless, I don't think that they will mind that Tobias is not here. I walk over to him and grab his arm, while dragging him out of the room he seems a little bit confused but finally he asks "Where are we going?" I don't answer him, but he accepts the silence. We walk up the stairs to our apartment, when we get there I quickly unlock the door and we go inside shutting the door behind us. We start making out…

**Four P.O.V:**

I stare into her eyes admiring the way she always looks at me, making me love her even more then I do. She changed my life so much, making me so grateful for her. She pecks a kiss on my lips and smiles, I laugh and she starts to laugh with me. But slowly we both slip into sleep.

~Later~

I wake up to Tris screaming, I jolt up staring at her she is a sleep, but kicking around she must be having a nightmare. "Tris wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

She wakes up her eyes fluttering and she looks drained, she does not say a word. "What was happening?" I ask her. She just sits there breathing heavily, she has a loss of words. Finally she speaks, "I don't know everything I guess. I keep on having dreams about something that I can't even really make out it just seems so real, and I just keep on think that something is up I can just feel it." I just stare at her not sure of what to say back to her. She just looks at me and we stay silent until she just lays back down and falls back to sleep.

I get out of bed and put on some close. I walk out of the front door closing it quietly behind me. I take the stairs up to the control room. I Login to my computer and open a file that I have been saving for a while, before Tris was dauntless I was doing some research on Erudite, because my mother had started to contact me, about some findings she had found. At first I never believed her because as far as I knew she was dead, until one night she left me a note and asked me to come meet me at the train that comes at midnight, my curiosity took over me and I just had to see for my own eyes and to my disbelieve she actually came and I got to talk to her she told me that Erudite actually was planning something, though I never fully believed her I decided to do some of my own research which actually lead to a finding that was unbelievable. I started to hack into the Erudite system and looking at files that were useful and I started to copy them down. Until now I have never went back to look at these files but now they might be worth some information. For the whole night I just look through all the files gathering information, which I never noticed before.

_It is 4:30 am._

_And._

_All._

_Hell._

_Just._

_Broke. _

_Lose._

A/N, Is Erudite breaking into dauntless? Or is some Dauntless kid just setting off fire alarms? Do you want to know what is happening next? I will post the next chapter to this story if I get five reviews.

ANYWAYS. I. HOPE. YOU. LIKED. THIS. CHAPTER.

_X,_ Ash


	7. All Hell Broke Lose

***Shout outs to: ****divergent46, Infandomswetrust and a Guest for Reviewing or following.***

**Tris Pov:**

I awake to the sounds of screaming, footsteps, doors opening and people being thrown to the ground, plus an occasional gunshot. I put a robe on and run to the door and quickly lock it, then I look out of the peeking hole. There are people in all faction colors breaking and entering homes and kicking people out tying there wrist together not allowing them to escape. I back away in disbelieve. Are the Factionless attacking on us? I run to the bedroom and get changed into clothes. I peek into Peyton's room seeing if he is awake himself, first when I did not see him I freaked out only to remember that he is with Christina and Will, I also notice that Tobias is not here either. Why am I here alone? I question myself I grab my cell phone trying to decide who to call first Christina or Tobias. I call Christina in hopes that the Factionless has not made their way up to the other floors yet. She answers the phone with a sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Christina, I need you to pay attention," I tell her urgently.

"Okay? What do you need?"

"The factionless are attacking dauntless, I need you to lock your door-"

"What the factionless are attacking?" Her voice sounds as sharp as glass.

"Yes, you need to tell Will also keep Peyton and Honesty quiet. You need to hide somewhere in your apartment make sure to get stuff ready for them if you need to make a run for it. DON'T LEAVE THEM BEHIND!"

"Shit," She mutters. I hear her talking to I assume Will. "Okay Will is going to pack up stuff for the kids. And do you really think I would leave my baby here?"

"No not really but in the spur of the moment you might forget about them."

"Right! Like that would ever happen." She says with attitude. "Peyton is asleep at the moment how do you move him without waking him up?"

"I don't know just try to pick him up make sure he has his blanket, then if he wakes up he might be a little happy, though make sure that Will picks him up, Four always can pick him up when he is sleeping but I can never do it."

"Mk." I can hear that she is talking to will and then she talks to honesty trying to wake her up but keep her silent.

"Chrissy I have to go, I need to talk to Four." I hang up the phone, and dial Tobias's number.

**Tobias's Pov:**

"Tris? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I am hiding in the apartment. Where are you?"

"I'm in the control room."

"Why are you in the control room at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I could not sleep, and when you told me that something was going to happen, I remembered some research I was doing before you were Dauntless. Is it the Erudite that are attacking us?"

"No… why would it be Erudite?"

"What? Are you sure I have plenty of information that proves that the Erudite were planning on attacking Dauntless."

"Are you turning into an Erudite or something dauntless don't do research, because they are not attacking us, the factionless are, they are kicking people out of their apartments and tying them up."

"No that cannot be true."

"But it is… I see it with my own eyes."

"Okay are their still factionless in our hallway?"

"Not any that I can see."

"Okay I will be there in a few."

"Tobias please don't try coming they might capture you."

"I am prepared don't worry."

"Fine but be safe." I hang up the phone and find the gun that I stashed in here for safety, it is still loaded. I check the hall way finding no one. I take the longer passage ways that surely not many Factionless will know of unless they were from dauntless. To my Luck I never ran into any factionless until I got to our apartment and there was a factionless trying to get in to it, when I see him my heart beats a little faster.

"Hey" I yell at the man. He quickly looks my way and comes charging towards me. I stare at his face. He doesn't look at day older than 15. I hold out my gun. "I don't want to hurt you." The boy stands still just glaring at me.

"You're a little late, all your dauntless friends are gone and you will be the only one left." He says chuckling. I give him a strong glare and come charging towards him. His eyes open a little more widely as he sees that I will attack him. Once I get close enough I pounce on him and get him in a head lock. He tries to escape but fails. I drag him to my apartment and knock. A few seconds later Tris opens up and is surprised to see me, but then she looks down and sees the boy.

"Who is he?"

"A factionless solider." I reply.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not a solider, I had no choice but help capture dauntless." The boy chirps. I drag him in the apartment and Tris closes and locks the door. I tie the boy to a chair. He struggles to get out.

"What is your name?" I firmly say.

"Why should I tell you?" He spits.

"Fine I won't be Mr. Nice guy anymore if you won't cooperate and tell me a simple are the Factionless attacking the Dauntless?"

"Why wouldn't we? We now have our own personal soldiers."

"The dauntless would never agree to be your personal soldiers" Tris yells angrily.

"After we are done with them they will be." The boy crooks a smile.

**A/N: I may be dauntless but… I still have amity and Erudite in me, and I really wanted to post this chapter as I wrote it on the same day I wrote the last one. I started to do shout outs at the top because I want to thank anyone who has put in the time to review or even follow or favourite. I am going to start to do questions of the day because why not? Qotd: ****What did you get on your aptitude test?**** I got Dauntless, Amity and Erudite, which is kind of weird since there is some major differences from Dauntless and Amity. Anyways have a wonderful day!**


	8. Interrogation

**Shout outs to:**

ReadingAddictionProblem

FraryAnneHenryStelenaAuslly

**Four's Pov:**

"What do you mean _after we are done with them_?"

The boy laughs cruelly. "And you think that I would tell you Evelyn's plan? Well you are wrong I rather be killed then tell you about her plans."

I look at the boy in disbelieve, my mother would not plan to destroy my family and dauntless. Or would she I lean against the table for support as I start to feel lightheaded. Evelyn does not know that I have a family, I never told her. But why would she tell me that Erudite is planning to attack dauntless if she was.

"Who is Evelyn?" Tris asks looking at me.

"She is my mother." I say blankly. The boy looks up at me "Evelyn has a son?" I nod back to him.

"Wait. Wait! Wait? Why have you never told me about your mother?"

"It never came up."

"It never came up? It never came up! This would have been good information to know, TOBIAS!"

"What did you want me to say; _you know my long lost mother who so for died from birth complication is alive and never was pregnant in the first place, left me with my abusive father and thought that living with him was better than living factionless_."

"Fair enough, fair enough I just wish you would have told me." She whispers softly.

I look back at the boy who looks as bored as hell. "What are we going to do with you?" I ask the boy.

"Let me go?" he questions back.

"Certainly not, until we get some answers about Evelyn's plan. I will make you a deal; you give us some answers to our questions and we will let you free and you can go run to Evelyn and tattle on us. Okay?"

The boy contemplates what I just said to him, unsure if the deal is fair. He taps his feet on the ground. "Make a decision or we will work the information out of you and lock you somewhere were your corps will rot."

"A little harsh for a stiff, must I say." The boy spits.

"I AM NOT A STIFF." I yell at the boy. I feel as if I was a little kid and I was yelling at other children, much like how I was, I was never abnegation and never will be. I back away running my hands through my hair frustrated. Tris puts a hand on my shoulder, it does not help with my anger but I act as if everything is okay and better. I inhale then exhale. "I'm going to give you one more chance, answer my questions and you are free, or face the consciences." I tell him firmly.

The boy sticks a smirk, "Let the lady choose surly she will know best. Don't you?" The boy looks at Tris.

Tris looks at me, then the boy. "Fine I choose that you will tell us some answers and I will let you go."

"Wonderful. What do you want me to tell you?"

"What are you doing to the dauntless you capture?"

"Ah, of course I knew you would ask this question. Though I know little about the answer you are looking for, I can tell you that the process will be fast and simple and they will become personal soldiers to us."

"Great." Tris mutters. "What are you going to do to the Dauntless children?"

"Well that should be decided when the time comes. They might just grow up as a Factionless and parentless, the job we hope to precede in may lead to plenty of dead people on the side, so everything is left to decide or we may just execute them on the spot depends."

Tris looks like she might explode with anger. "Why wouldn't you just leave them to be? Why do you need to separate families and what is this big plan the Factionless are trying to demolish Dauntless. Or something?" Tris spits.

"Wellll…. This is very confe-"

"Tris, we brought Peyton and- Wait, who is this." Christina says holding Peyton and Will is holding Honesty.

"I thought I told you to go… Christina why did you bring them and put them to danger." Tris whines.

"I could not leave with Peyton if you weren't there. We aren't his parents." Tris grabs Peyton out of Christina's arms he squirms a little bit. "Daddy!" He cries. I comes over to Peyton and hold him tight, he rest his head my shoulder whaling softly. I rub his back.

"You seem so tough but you are as soft as butter." The boy chuckles.

"Watch it." I give a stern look at the boy.

"We should go in to Peyton's room and talk quickly. ALONE." Tris glares at the boy. Everyone walks over to Peyton's room. I pack up stuff for Peyton, Bottles, baby food (for Peyton and Honesty), blankets, clothes of all sizes not looking to see if they fit him or not, diapers of every size not remembering what size he is, wipes, basically what can fit in a diaper bag, then I grab the baby carrier, and put him in it, even if he is a little big for it. When I am almost done the last of my packing Tris taps my shoulder. "Okay everyone says the best thing is if we just leave the boy here, and we get out of here as fast as we can, were heading outside of the fence. I give her a blank stare, and nod my head. "Okay." We head out of the apartment. Giving it a last glance. The boy is trying to escape "You said you would let me go!" We close the door behind us leaving him there.

***A/N, wow long time no write lol. Thanks for reading, school has been hectic never mind school, LIFE. I cannot promise the next time I will write I am sorry about that I really want to write more. Plus side though school is out soon and I will try to post more then but I cannot promise that either, because if you were following my story when it was winter I said I would post every second day and that did not seem to happen, sometimes life gets in the way and takes you off track anyways to stop me from rambling my brains out. Thanks for reading, follow if you haven't, favourite and toon in for more of Without the War. I have some really excited topics that I have mapped out in my mind that will be in here so yeah hope you liked.***


	9. The Train

**Shout outs to:**

Infandomswetrust

nati-deluca

**Tris P.O.V:**

We reached beyond the fence a couple of days ago, before we left we did get dried food for everyone to eat, but we have to resin between 4 adults and 2 children. Our plans are undetermined as we still don't know what is beyond the fence, so far it is only trees. I snuggle with Tobias with Peyton between us, he is fast asleep. It is pitch black and we are laying underneath the trees with no warmth, it's not that cold but it is not warm either. Christina, Will and Honesty are laying across from us. We all have blankets to keep us warm. I hope it does not rain… Peyton starts to whimper but Tobias holds him even more close to himself, and murmurs something into his ear, he drifts off to sleep. I try to sleep so hard but it does not come easily probably after a couple hours I sail to sleep.

I get woken by the need to vomit. I stand up quickly and run further away from where we were sleeping and puke my brains out. I think I am just hungry and did not eat enough last night, I sigh. I walk over all of the roots of the trees. It is now light outside and the others should be starting to wake up from there slumber, I yawn. Honesty is up before Christina and Will. She gives me a blank stare. I pick her From between her parents. She plays with my hair. "Auntie Trissy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When are we going to go home?" A little tear forms in the corner of her eye.

"I don't know if we will ever go home."

"Okay." She mumbles. "I'm hungry."

"Okay." I hand her the bag, she pulls out some food from the front pouch. Peyton slowly wakes up and toddle over to Honesty, and takes some of her food. Honesty just giggles at that. She is so amity.

"Mama." Peyton's says leaning against my legs and uses my knees as a plate. Once they finish eating I grab a diaper from the Diaper bag, I also grab a changing mat and change Peyton's diaper, he giggles. Next, I grabs some more clean clothes from the diaper bag and place them on him. "Honesty? Do you want to get changed?"

"Okay." She walks over to me and I hand her clothes to her, she starts to get dressed but needs a little bit of help. Will finally wakes up, he sees Honesty and picks her up swinging her, and she laughs hard. "DADDY!" She squeals, waking up Tobias and Christina. Christina snuggles her head deeper into the pillow with a groan. Next thing I know Peyton jumps on Tobias leaving him winded. "Peyton…" He moans. Tobias and I share a can on Peas, chowing it down, Christina and Will eat something else. After that we all get ready to leave camp and move further until we find something.

**Day 7:**

**Tris P.O.V**

It has been a week since we crossed the fence. We still have lots of food and supplies. The kids are cranky a lot but they are doing better. Hope we find shelter fast. We have went pretty far from the fence not much is seen a little bit of pebbles here and there, but not many.

**Day 14:**

**Tobias P.O.V**

2 weeks after we crossed the fence. We had to stop because Tris got sick. We did some laundry at a watering hole that was nice, to have some clean laundry. We are running out of diapers for Peyton. Apparently I got the wrong size. We found a railroad track and we plan to start following it, no sign of a train yet, I wish one would come that would be nice.

**Day 21:**

**Tris P.O.V**

After walking for a long time finally we found a train. It looked abandoned, when we walked on it the train it was nothing like the trains Dauntless would jump into. It had benches, like I mean BENCHES! That are soft and like what the hell it is weird but Oh My God! BENCHES! We are so excited to be able to sleep on something comfy. I think there might be more life outside of the fence which I am not meaning monsters. I hope we meet some people or something soon at least find a safe place.

***Hello how is it going? Good, good. When I posted the chapter "Interrogation" I was blown away with how many views I got which was 501, like 501 people has viewed my story I am so thankful for all my views. I want your opinion on what should be in the story like tell me what you like and what you want scrapped from this story… I want to know. I want some helpful criticism like what do you like the most about "Without the War." What do you want gone? Anyways Review, Follow and Favourite *******

**X, Ash **


	10. A Place

**Shout outs to:**

A Guest

angiehart

Aspyn46

**Tobias P.O.V**

I wake in the morning Christina is already awake with Honesty, she is brushing out her black curly hair, and it just keeps on springing back up again after being brushed with her fingers, so Christina gives up. Tris is laying on one of the fabric benches; she is cuddling Peyton with her arm around him, he is smiling in his sleep. Will wakes up and stands up pulling on a shirt. "Morning." He mumbles.

"Morning." Christina, Honesty and I say in unison like we were practising it. We all laugh. Waking Tris up, even though Peyton is still sleeping she picks him up and places them in my arms. I tickle him until he wakes up, laughing. "Dada, whot you doin'?"

"Nuttin'!" I say back to him tickling him harder. He laughs as loud as he can. "Stop." He screams placing his tiny hand on my large hand. "Okay." I say placing my hand above my head surrendering. He hops off my lap. He walks over to the diaper bag he grabs one of the apple sauces and brings it over to me. I open it up and had it to him, he smiles. Tris goes into another cart and I follow her- she never notice that I followed her. She takes off her shirt, and I place my hands around her stomach, and kiss her neck. She smiles at my affection to her. She leans her head back and kisses me, "I love you."

"Love you too, baby." I say kissing her back. I wish we could stay like this forever like how it was before Peyton was born.

"Let's get going and find a stable place to live out our life." She whispers into my ear.

"I would not disagree." I whisper back into her ear. She grabs a shirt she brought with her here, and slips it over her head. We walk back into the other train cart where Christina took the opportunity to change Peyton into a very cute outfit. "Mama! Dada!" He comes trotting over to us half naked. He wraps one arm around each leg. "Okay go back to Christina and let her finish changing you." I tell him. He walks over there. We grab some food from the bag and eat it quickly. "Has everyone ate something?" Everyone nods. "Then let's pack up and head on out." Everyone packs up everything so there is nothing left, no signs we were even there. I put the baby carrier on my back and Tris lifts Peyton in to it. She also gives him his blanket which he take gracefully. We start walking on the tracks again.

After about 30 minutes or so we start seeing what looks like a city, like the one we lived in. Tris stops right in the middle of her tracks and everyone stops with her, questioning why she stopped. She points at a big sign and repeats what it reads "Pause… drink Coca-Cola? What the hell is that?" Everyone stares in confusion.

"I don't know." Will reply's staring at the sign. We all look away from the sign and keep on walking. We don't find anyone quiet yet but we all feel that there is someone out there and we are not alone. Another hour passes by, we walk further into the city until here is no more city left. We keep on walking hoping to find a nice shelter to eat something and keep warm again. It is starting to rain hard. Peyton keeps crying from the cold rain landing on him. Tris digs in the diaper bag, pulling out a blanket. She places the blanket over his head on to my shoulder. "Nap time." She states, and Peyton is instantly quiet.

"Mommy I'm tired." Honesty whines to Christina. She picks up her daughter and hand her to Will. "Deal with her!" She yells agitated. Will gracefully takes his daughter from Christina's hands. He rests her on his hip, and she rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you daddy." She kisses him on the cheek. "You too sweetheart." He assures her back. Christina walks over to me and whispers into my ear, "I should have never had kids until this journey was over."

I whisper back to her, "You never knew this was going to happen."

"I still had kids early…"

"When you are Dauntless being 18 does not look to bad, now if you were in Abnegation you would be shunned for life." We both laugh at the remark. Tobias and Will look at us curious. "What! We have not been able to talk for ages!" I scream and surrender making everyone laugh.

"Hey! What is that?" Will says while pointing at a huge building. We all stop and glare at the building wide eyed, the rain soaking our bodies even more. "I don't know but I want to know." Will reply's to himself.

"It's can't be that far I bet we can make it before dark." Tobias says. We stop for a quick lunch and eat as fast as we can. Then start walking again, this time I am carrying Peyton. He walks for a little bit but then gets tired and I carry him some more. It starts to get dark but we make it soon after the sunsets. There is a gate that is locked, trapping us on the outside. When we approach even closer the gate suddenly opens, a little bit worried we walking inside as a group, it looks beyond the gate there is just a cement wall and a door. We all contemplate wither to take a run for it as it seems dangerous, until the door creeps open and a man walks out.

"Ahh, Mrs. Prior we have been expecting you."

***A/U, "DUN, DUN, DUHHHHH." ** **Cliff hanger! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it… Thanks for everyone who reads my story, the more people who read it, the more people who are making my dreams come true and not seem oblivious, I know it seems cheesy but it is true, I want to write novels/books for others enjoyment. I would like for everyone to guess where they are at since the next chapter will not be posted until tomorrow =] and I gave hints. Review, Follow, Favourite and I will talk to you next chapter!***

**xAsh**


	11. The Secret

Shout outs to:

sabe96

parkerjustpaker (x6)

Tris P.O.V:

"_Ahh, Mrs. Prior we have been expecting you."_

"Why me?" I squeak, feeling surprised and frantic, I must think that this was a trap and I walked dead into it. I hold Peyton a little bit tighter and kiss him on the top of his head.

"Please, follow me inside," the man instructs. "All of you." We all follow the man, when we enter the door I see that the room we are in is huge and a bright glowing white. "All questions may be asked tomorrow morning, but if you have and questions that need to be addressed at the moment then I will gladly assist you."

"What is this place?" Christina asks giving a little bit of attitude.

"That question can wait, because you will ask a bunch more that follow that question and we will be up all night," he says looking a Christina. "Please remove all weapons located on your bodies. This is a safe zone where we do not allow people to be hurting others, if you do you will be escorted in to a cell and there will be punishments, followed." We all stare at him with a blank face, we don't have any weapons- I don't think any ways.

"We don't have weapons," Will responds.

"Fare enough, I will locate you to your dorms where you will be staying, for now." He leads us to an elevator, we all get in and we go to the top floor. When the door opens I see a sign that has the words "_Delta" _I question what that is. "Would you like to be in separate rooms? Or together?"

"Separate," we all say in Unison. He brings us to separate rooms and escorts us inside. "If you are hungry or need anything call the number 3, you will talk to someone who works here and they will bring you what you need.

"Actually while you are here… Could you get us a crib or something? Also Diapers, size 4?" I ask.

"I will see if we have anything in stock, if we do I will get someone to bring them up here," the man tells us.

"Thanks," I say. He nods and exits the room closing the door behind him. Our room is a yellowy color, and so are the bed sheets. I open up the diaper bag and pull out the last bit of baby food and give it to Peyton. I pick up the phone and dial 3. A woman asks what I would like and I reply with 3 hamburgers. A minute later there was a knock on the door, I open it is a lady with diapers and a foldable crib. I take both the items and thank her, then I set up the crib, change Peyton's diaper, and put him to bed. He is instantly asleep. Moments later I walk into the bathroom where Tobias is taking a shower. I undress and take a shower with him, just like it was back at home. Once we are finished we both get out and get dressed, sooner than later another lady with hamburgers come knocking at the door, we take the food and gracefully eat it. Than we sleep before we both pass out.

In the morning I woke up at 5:00, running to the bathroom to puke. I try to be as quiet as I can so that I don't wake up Tobias or Peyton. I get changed into my normal clothes and write a note for Tobias. It reads "Went exploring". Then left, I remember from when we were going to the dorms I saw some shops. I went to the first floor where I remember it. It was now time to address one problem that I completely put on the back burner but is important. I walk over to the Pharmacy that I saw. I go over to the section that says "Woman Hygiene." I grab a random pregnancy test and go to the till, and pay with points. He seemed a little confused but just let me go ahead. I walk over to a bathroom that I find. All I can wish is that I am not pregnant I don't want to bring a baby into the world in this kind of society, we don't even know if we can stay here. I pee on the stick and wait. It feels like an eternity. Once it has been 5 minutes I make the choice that I need to look at it. I glance quickly and see nothing but a blur and then I look straight at it. I take a deep breath and relax myself, I throughout the test, I walk around the lobby 5 times and then decide that I should go back up stairs and help Tobias with Peyton. When I walk into the door I see Tobias holding Peyton. "I was wondering when you would be back." I look at the clock and see that it was now 7:00, I had been gone for 2 hours.

"Let's go and eat," I say. "I saw this little diner area."

"Umm... Okay." We walk down to the diner and order some food, we finish eating. We walk around the building, when I pull Tobias aside.

"Tobias."

"Yes?'

"I think I may be pregnant."

"Why?" He looks at me concerned and in disbelief.

"Well this morning I took a pregnancy test because I was feeling sick before and I keep on throwing up." I say crying. He pulls me into his chest and hugs me tight.

"It is okay, we can get an ultrasound to be correct, and if you are . . We can handle another little baby," he says in a comforting voice. We walk over to someone who looks like they might work here and asks her if there is a medical facility. She tells us directions. We ask the person at the front desk of the hospital if we can get an ultrasound, to see the baby. They agree and take us back into a room that looks like the rooms we went into when looking at Peyton. I lay on my back and lift up my shirt, she puts jell on my stomach, when the image appears there is a little blob that is a baby.

***A/N so there you have it Tris is Prego, Review saying what gender the baby should be cause then you get a say on what the next Eaton baby is. I was going to post yesterday but my computer battery decided it was going to be a little shit head and crapped out on me. So I am using my mom's computer. I will try to post tomorrow. OH and Last chapter I made a mistake the point of view it was supposed to be was by Tris, but I wrote Tobias. Thanks for reading, review, follow and favourite.***

**xAsh**


	12. Long Day

**Shout outs to:**

Phoenix Brooke

And a Guest

**Tobias P.O.V:**

"Umm, can you tell me how many weeks I am?" Tris asks.

"We cannot tell for sure but the baby looks about 7 weeks old, by the size of it." The nurse says while looking at the screen.

"Okay, thank you." Tris looks at the screen. The nurse also did a check for the heart beat and to see if the baby looked good, and everything was going normal and she let us go.

"I can't believe were having another baby," I say smiling so hard that my checks hurt.

"I guess we are," Tris says less enthusiastically but I ignore it. We go back to our room and wait until the man comes and gives us a tour, and answers all the questions we have for him. Soon enough there is a knock at the door, I open it being greeted by the man, Christina, Will, and Honesty.

"Hello, uh- what's your name?" I greet him.

"Charles, I am one of the head leaders at Bureau."

"Bureau? What is that?" Tris asks.

"Bureau, was an Airport before the war. Though now it is a place where we monitor all the experiments, which we have conducted to see which one works and can save all humanity." The man says like he is a dictionary.

"Okay, I for one have several questions. 1 being what is an airport? And 2 being experiments on what? And saving humanity, really where we came from everything has went well except for now." Christina say.

"I see that you guys have many questions that I will be glad to answer, along the way I will show you what I mean by all of these answers I am giving to you. So first off an airport is where there would be planes that would fly you to different places." _Planes? Things flying that sounds ridicules and not possible, what is this guy even talking about, maybe he is drunk. _"Second of all, after the war there was many people who died, and people were turning crazy. A group of people, whom started Bureau, decided that it would be wise to put people in different cities that would change their way of life, no two cities were alike. This made us able to figure out what experiment would last longest, then we could adapt out way of life without wars and fights and things would be peaceful. That is where every one of you come from, I will show you just follow me." We follow Charles into the elevator and he presses "floor 3" when we get there he takes us a round a few corners, where there are offices everywhere in each office there are a bunch of screens with people on them, looking like they are going about their daily life. Finally he takes us into an office, on one of the screens there is the dauntless building. I look at it shocked, on other screens it is a whole bunch of different places from our home. "You guys are from experiment 'Chicago.' This is the city where we grouped people in to 'factions' your city was going well until the factionless attacked correct?" We all nod. "Well Chicago turned out like the rest of them. They all are failing, we have not found any city that has worked for us. On another side, this experiment just created a bunch of dull heads that only think one way, our objective was to create people who think more than one way, which is why there is some people who think that way. I think people call then Divergent?"

"Yeah that is what they call 'em," Tris say looking at the man. "I know 'cause I am one of them." Will and Christina quickly fling their heads glaring at her.

"Yes, that is why we were watching you. You see, your mother was a divergent too. Though she was not born in your city, she came from ours. At first we put her in dauntless because she already had tattoos, and we thought she could blend in there. When she was placed there is was already 16 but we pretended that she was 15 so she had a year to adjust, to her life in Chicago. She was supposed to come back in a year except that she fell in love with this boy named Andrew, your father. He was planning to transfer out of erudite to abnegation. So she went with him." This conversation went on forever, or at least it felt this way. In the end everyone was in tears. I think it was better to know if instead of not knowing. Sure we were all surprised but I was diffidently good to know. We all went back to our rooms to take a nap before dinner, it was a very long day.

After the nap we went down to the diner. To eat some dinner with Will, Christina, and Honesty. Tris has already told me that she was going to announce that she was pregnant, which is good they should diffidently know. When we got to the diner we sat down and ordered drinks and waited for Christina and Will to come. When they come we order dinner. When we get it we start eating, mid-way through the diner Tris stops eating. "I thought it would be a good idea to tell everyone," Tris announces. "That I am pregnant. 7 weeks." Christina starts to chock on her food. When she finally clears up her throat she replies "You are?"

"Yep."

"Well that is awesome." Will says cheerfully.

"Are you going to find out the gender?"

"Umm… I don't think so we want to be surprised for the birth of this little one," she says placing her hand on her tiny bump. We all finish eating dinner and go for a small walk. Then go back to our rooms to turn in early.

***A/N. As I said I would I updated so I did. The Eaton baby has 2 votes to be a girl to make this easier I made a poll for it you just simply click what gender and whala you are done. The poll is in my profile or there will be a link down below. There will probably only be 3 more chapters till the Eaton baby is born so if you have an opinion on what it should be you should vote now :). Review, follow, and favorite!***

**xAsh**


	13. Counting Down the Day's

**Shout outs to:**

msTruue

itzelaraujo

girlinthebasement

f4ngirl46

And anyone who voted for the baby

**Tris P.O.V:**

**2 months.**

I have started showing a bit, but I'm not that big, which is good. Bureau has been nice but of course it is not our home which it still seems strange, though we have only been here for a little more than 1 week which is not long. But I think I can get used to Bureau. I figured out that they don't use our points, they use this currency called money, which can be from paper notes or it can be in cards like how our points were. This place is very different from the factions they don't class people like we did. Charles has allowed us to have an hour each day to watch our city, to check that everything is all good and well. Thankfully we have seen Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and all their families, they are all living a well. They have been camping out in an abandon building, hiding. We are trying to convince Bureau to lend us a car were we can take them here, I think they would like that. Oh and also I can't fit my pants anymore. Now I have to start wearing maternity clothes.

**3 months.**

My belly has grown bigger which is good, showing me that the baby is nice and healthy. So far we have influence them a little bit more I think that they will eventually give us a car. We just have to choose a date and who will be going. No one wants me to go because I can put the baby in danger. Though I still want to go. I don't know though… Whenever we watch the t.v we watch the factionless either beating dauntless, capturing them or killing them, it is a nasty sight, often I have to leave after 10 minutes of watching or I throw up, though that could be because I am pregnant or not I don't know. Four keeps on pushing me to know the baby's gender but I don't agree with him because I want it to be a surprise when he or she is born. In the dauntless compound we only ever had 1 ultrasound in the begging, some people would go for more and some people didn't, it was always your choice. I did not go to many ultrasound with Peyton so I am not going to anymore for this baby. Peyton turned out alright, and no matter what we will always love this baby.

**4 months.**

We have set a date that the guys are going to go in to the city. They are going in a month, they think that maybe all the fights will be calmer and it won't be so bad. The guys insisted that we stay back and watch the little ones, also Four said there was no way I was going with my belly. The little one is growing so big. Peyton has had his birthday 3 days ago, it was not that exciting. We just go him some clothes and toys. Have also successfully potty trained him, that was a long hassle. The people at Bureau officially gave a small apartment to each of us, which they say most of the staff and people live. We also got a bed for Peyton, it looks like the one we got him before, but it is still different but that is okay. Charles lets us watch our home, for as long as we want because he set up the channel on our T.v I don't watch it, I don't want to see what has happened to our friends and families, I know that is sad but I cannot handle it. They have introduced us to music that has words in it. Before we had music but it was not like this I like it, I listen to it almost every day, Tobias thinks I am crazy for liking it. They say that it was produced long before the war, though it is still good to listen to. There are many different people I like to listen to. My belly is pretty big now, often I feel the baby brushing against my belly or kicking it. Nausea is now long gone which is very good.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's that?" He says, while pocking my stomach with his chubby, tiny finger.

"That is either your brother or sister," I reply to him smiling. "Do you want a brother or sister?"

"Umm…" He thinks about the question unsure of what gender his sibling should be. He probably does not understand the question to well, but he concentrate's hard on the question. "I want a sissy," he says with a proud smile.

"Okay, that's good, but Peyton remember you might not get a sister, you might have a brother. We will not know what kind of sibling you are having unless he/she is born. So you will need to wait a couple months."

"Okay," he says with a little bit of sadness. "I going to play with toys. Play with me please," He says giving puppy dog eyes and grabbing my hand tugging on it. I give into his sweet little face and start to stand up. He lets go of my hand so I can stand up properly. I walk with him over to his toy box where he picks out a couple toys and gives me a miniature toy car. We play for a while, until daddy walks in and Peyton is on his feet running over to him placing his arms around his knee. Tobias leans down and picks him up, tickling him. Peyton laughs while smiling. "Daddy!" He screams.

***A/N. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to vote for what gender the baby is, if you want your opinion heard, the link is in my profile. 1 more chapter till the baby is born. Sorry this is a short author's note not that it really matters I just can't think of anything that needs to be addressed or said so yeah. Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review. 4***

**xAsh**


	14. The date is approaching

**Tobias P.O.V**

**Month 5:**

We are in the car, loading up water, food, and blankets. Will is driving because he already has some experience, it was his job after all. I walk over to my wife and kiss her goodbye, hoping that this is not going to be the last time I am going to see her. She did not bring Peyton because that would be way too hard on me. We are hoping to be back at midnight or in the early morning. They have strapped a camera to the front of the car so we can be seen and the wife's can watch us. Tris has tears streaming down her face. She rubs her belly, which is a little bigger then it was with Peyton. "Ready?" Will says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready as I will ever be," I say to him. We walk over to the jeep like vehicle we had in the dauntless compound. We hop into the jeep. I glance at my wife that has a river flowing from her eyes. I look away because it is too hard to watch her upset. We were given clothes that are yellow and green, neutral colors what the amity look like.

We are in the city. It is terrible and wonderful all at once, you would never know how much you love something until it is gone. There is dead bodies slumped everywhere on the ground, faces hard to recognize, the hardest sight you will see. We got off of our car a while back, we cannot draw attention to us, there is no need to add more stress to us. We have already mapped where the building they are staying at, so that we can be quick and slick, extracting them from our old, broken world. First I walk inside, welcomed with loaded guns on my chest, at all angles. I recognize all the faces that I see, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and the children.

"Hold it!" Someone says. "Four?" Zeke says stepping in front of me. Everyone lowers their guns.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where were you? We thought you were dead!"

"Christina, Will, Tris, the kids, and I all escaped out of the city. We have shelter, we need to go though, before they find the car."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but we need to go. So get ready, we can't explain now. We cannot get caught."

"Okay were going. Pack up!" He yells quietly to everyone. Some are hesitant but brush it off and start to pack. Then we get out, luckily we were never caught, thank god for that. Once we load everyone up we drive back, it is already dark. The whole entire time Will and I were trying to explain Bureau, but it is difficult like it was for us. At around 4:00 in the morning we hit the base. I type in the code to the fence and we drive into the building, where Charles, Tris, Peyton, Cristina, and honesty are waiting for us. When Tris sees me she picks up Peyton fast and practically jumps into my arms. We kiss so much until the others interrupt us. Tris looks at everyone, relived that they aren't hurt. She hugs Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna. Everyone just stares at her.

"What? I am just so happy to see you guys again, I did not know if I ever would," Tris says to them.

"That is not what we are staring at, Tris," Lynn says.

"Then what are you staring at? Oh yeah, now I remember. Meet baby Eaton," she says patting the top of her stomach.

"Bingo!" Uriah says.

"How many months are you? You look like 6 ½?" Lynn says

"I'm only 5, but yeah the baby is bigger." We all talk for a little more till we are burnt out and have to go crash. We all sleep with full stomachs and clean beds. Happy as you ever could be.

**Month 6:**

Everyone now has an apartment, it feels like as if we were in the city. Of course it is not the same for everyone. It is nice to have all of our friends in Bureau, but it was also nice to have some peace and quiet. All of the kids now spend a lot of time together playing together which I guess is healthy or them. Bureau has offered us low-paying jobs to make money and be able to buy things. Mostly everyone has accepted the jobs, Tris is too pregnant to work, to Tris offered to watch and baby-sit all the kids.

**Tris P.O.V:**

**Month 7:**

My belly has grown quite a bit, from the last month. I often feel the baby kicking, it is very


	15. The Birth

**Shout outs to:**

girlinthebasement

**Tris P.O.V:**

**Month 8:**

I waddle everywhere, now. I feel as if any day I am going to pop, even though I am only 34 weeks I feel as if the baby want to come kicking out, man is this baby a hyper one. I cannot pick up Peyton anymore so Tobias has been doing more and more for me every single day. I had a baby shower, I got quite a bit of things which are neutral colored. We have to start choosing names for when the baby comes he/she has a name the ones we choose for a girl were: Reagan, Rylan, Skylar, and Katilana (pronounced Kat-I-lina.) For a boy we choose: Easton, Audi, Kristin, Gus. From the baby shower we received a lot of clothes, blankets, toys, change table, and a few smaller items. We have recently bought a crib for the baby it looks exactly like birch wood, the baby's theme will remain a woodsy feel. Tobias is as egger to meet the baby as much as I am. Peyton has become fairly independent, and does not want that much help from us even though he is only two. Life is good, right now.

**Month 9:**

Tobias and I are walking hand in hand, in the lobby with Peyton running far ahead of us. When I feel contractions and a warm liquid running down my leg. "Tobias," I say stopping.

"Yes sweet-heart?" He looks at me.

"The baby wants out."

"Are you serious?" He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," I say smiling.

"We need to get the hospital bag."

"Yeah we also have to drop Peyton off at Christina's," I chime in. Tobias almost runs to the elevator, holding my hand. "I can't run Tobias, slow down."

"Yeah I guess you are right," he says slowing down to a calm walk. "C'mon Peyton, let's go to Auntie Christina's."

"Yay!" He screams in joy. Running to the elevator. Us following behind him. We get in the elevator, when I have another contraction. I take deep breaths and let it pass. We walk into our apartment and grab the hospital bag from the counter. Then we walk over to Christina's apartment and knock on the door. Christina greets us at the door. "The baby is coming! Will you watch Peyton for us?"

"Of course! As always," Christina says bringing Peyton inside. "Good luck." She says closing the door. We walk down to the elevator and walk inside. I press the button labeled "2" which is the hospital level. I start to think for a little bit and then I realize that I'm only 26 weeks pregnant, that means the baby is coming a little earlier than expected, but oh well the baby wants out and I can't control it now. We walk to the front desk and explain that the baby is coming. The get me a wheel chair and wheel me down to the maternity ward. They tell me to change into a gown which I do. The nurse that did my ultrasound looks at the record.

"Mrs. Eaton, we will need to see how dilated you are and how long it will be until you will have to start to push," the nurse looks at me.

"Okay," I say. The nurse checks my dilation and puts an I.V in my arm. She tells me I am not dilated enough to push but it wouldn't be too long till I am ready. I go through many contractions for about 2 hours until the nurse tells me I can start to push. On every contraction I push hard, but it is painful like Peyton's birth was. After pushing for a while the nurse says the baby is almost out. Then we hear a little wail. And the doctor places the baby on my chest. I kiss the baby and they take the baby to wipe it down, weigh it, and measure.

"Okay continue to push, Tris there is still the after birth." I continue to push when the doctor yells "Wait! There is another, we can see the head!"

Tobias stares at me, "We're having twins?" I can't focus on words enough and just continue to push the second baby out. Then we hear a second wail. The place the second one on my chest and proceed to do what they did to the first one. A nurse with the first one places the baby with a blanket on me and shortly after they give the second one to Tobias.

"Congrats on your identical twin, girls. They surely are beautiful."

"How is that possible," I ask. "The ultrasound only showed one baby."

"Well that could mean that one of them were shy and hiding behind the other. Though most people know they are having twins because they would go to many ultrasounds but you only went to one and the baby was hiding," the nurse reply's back.

"Tris, what do you want to name them?" Tobias asks me.

"I think we should name this one, Reagan Skylar Eaton. And the one you are holding Katilana Rylan Eaton. What do you think?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," he replies to me. The nurses strap a baby bracelet on them marking them with their names.

"Do you want to call our friends to come and visit the _baby?_ We can make it a surprise," I ask him.

"That would be a nice surprise I think."

"Okay, then it is a date." The nurses all left to let me rest. Tobias calls Christina and Will first. They accept the offer and tell us they will come in 5 minutes. Tobias places Katilana in the hospital bed. Then Christina with Peyton comes in the room followed by Will with Honesty. They walk over to me.

"Welcome, this is Reagan Skylar." i says. Christina puts Peyton on the floor. Where he stumbles over to Reagan.

"Baby!" He says. Everyone laughs.

"May I hold her?" Christina asks. I nod and passes the baby to her.

"While you are all here, I will also introduce you to Katilana Rylan." Tobias says picking up Katilana. Everyone looks over to Tobias in awe.

"There's two?" Will says looking over to me, which I nod my head in response to his question. We pass the babies around until they have seen everyone and we place them back in there hospital bed and they pass out. We call everyone and we replay the same thing we did with Christina and Will. Everyone pretty much has the same reaction. The day was long but we are now relived to have our girls in our hands.

***A/U thanks for reading I am quite happy that everyone wanted a girl, because girl twins was already preplanned lol. Where you surprised that it was twins? I dropped hints all over the place. Thank you to girlinthebasement for giving me ideas for the twin's names. Review, Follow, and Favourite. 4***

**xAsh**


	16. Twice the Fun

**Shout outs to:**

Girlinthebasement – I can't wait to write more.

A guess – Thanks

Another guess – To which I wanted to reply to, that is cool that your name is Reagan I love that name. Also Katilana's original name was Rylan, but I decided that I liked Katilana for her. That would have been a bigger coincidence! Lol

And another Guess. – Don't worry I am not stopping writing chapters _Without the War _is a part of my life I love it lol.

**Tobias P.O.V:**

This is the first day that we are bring the twins home. Yesterday I had to go get another car seat and another crib, plus a few other things for them. Double the babies, double the stuff. We have decided that we will paint one toe nail of each baby. Reagan's color is pink and Katilana's color is blue. I have already set up Katilana's crib sheet and also Reagan's. We get the twins in each of their car seat, and take them to the elevator and into our apartment.

"Should I go get Peyton?" Tris asks, which I hear her tiredness in her voice.

"Sure, I guess." She leaves out of the room. I bring the car seats to their room, and pick up each girl and place her in her crib one at a time, to sleep. Then I move their car seats to the end of the room. Then I walk into the living room and wait for Tris to come back with Peyton, which at this point I fall asleep. Tris walks into the living room which wakes me up. She lectures Peyton on being quiet so she does not wake up the babies. He just nods in agreement. Then she lets him down on the floor to play with some toys. After the short lasting silence, one of the girls wail. I stand up immediately and walk over to baby's room. I look to see which one is crying. Katilana is waving her arms around crying. I pick her up, first I feel to see if her diaper is wet which it is not then I walk into the living room with her, and hand her to Tris.

"She is hungry," I say, walking back to the baby's room. Grabbing Reagan, from her crib, she looks at me with her dull greyish-blue, the same with her sister. She also has thin blonde hair that matches with Tris, She also has a small figure that looks like her mothers. She has some small features that look like mine, like my lips but they mostly look like Tris. I give her a small hug and snuggle her in my chest. Then I walk over into the living room, and sit down. Peyton comes walking over to me.

"I want to hold her," he says with a small lisp.

"Peyton you are still too young. But you can touch her." When he hears me he holds her small hand and kisses her head, which of course he is happy about.

"When will she be able to play with me?"

"Not until she is a little bit older, right now she is way too little."

"Okay." Peyton has been speaking really well, we talked to some doctors and they said that he is pretty advanced, but that is not bad. He can say the names of all the colors, in an average book to teach kids there colors, and some other colors that we point out to him. Also he is learning to read really well. Every night someone reads to him one page and then he has to try to read the next page, he loves this activity it is the highlight of his day. I swear he is a little brainiac, he loves to do anything that can improve his intelligence. Also he is extremely a gentlemen.

"Does, Reagan need to feed?" Tris asks me looking at the baby.

"Probably," I say handing her Reagan and taking Katilana. I walk over to the baby's room, Peyton trailing behind me. I undress her and change her diaper, I lightly rock her until she falls asleep and I place her in her crib.

"Daddy, can we read?" Peyton looks at me with excitement.

"Of course, I can." We walk into his room where he picks up one of the books that he has never read before. We read together until we finish the book and he falls asleep on me. I walk into his room and place him in his bed and walk into the girl's room to find them soundly asleep. I walk into my room and go on the bed next to Tris falling asleep with my one arm around her.

I wake to the sound of silence and Tris not next to me. I get up and saunter my way to Peyton's room to find him on the floor playing, with some toy blocks. "Hello, Daddy." I wave to him. I go to the living room and find Katilana on the bouncy chair, smiling. Reagan is in the other bouncy chair across from Katilana, they are smiling at each other. Tris is on the couch watching the babies interact with each other.

"Hi, baby." I say looking Tris in the eyes.

"Hi," She says smiling at me. I plant a kiss on her lips, laughing. She laughs at me.

***A/N. Thank you for reading, I had enjoyed creating this chapter for every one of my viewers. This month we have almost reached 5,000 views this month that is crazy! Thank everyone who has reviewed about the twins, which is awesome. Review, follow, favourite. 4***

**xAsh**


	17. Katilana and Reagan

**Shout outs to:**

Tris P.O.V:

Today the twins are 1 month old. Katilana is better at keeping her head up for small amounts of time also tummy time always soothes her she loves it, Reagan not so much. Reagan likes to "talk" a lot, she is always gurgling trying to talk to us. They are also getting better at sleeping, they sleep about 4 hours straight.

I stare at Katilana that is on her belly on the ground, across from her there is Reagan also on her belly. They are staring at each other cooing. Peyton sits beside them playing with toy's he loves to be around the twins.

I walk to the kitchen where Tobias is making lunch, which is grilled cheese a personal favourite of Peyton. Not to disagree but it is also one of my favourite lunches too. "How long till it is done?" I ask.

"5 minutes? I don't really know it has been a while," Tobias says.

"Okay, that is great." I say smiling at him. Then I hear the squawk followed by a cry of a baby. I get up and walk in the living room, to see Peyton patting the Reagan's back.

"She was crying, I help," he says smiling.

"Awe, thank you honey," I tell him and kiss him on the top of the head. Then I lean down and pick her up. "You don't like it on your tummy?" I baby talk her. "Let's go change your diappy." I can leave Katilana in the other room because Tobias can see her from the kitchen. I go to their room and change her diaper. I look at the clock and see that it has been about 4 hours since she has ate something so I decide to feed her on the rocker in her room. Once she is done I burp her and place her in her pink lined crib, where she passes out to sleep. Then I walk to the living room and go get Katilana, she does not look hungry so I place her in the bouncer and walk over to the kitchen, where Tobias and Peyton are. Peyton is already in his highchair, eating little strips of grilled cheese.

"We need to go to wall-mart and pick up some groceries," Tobias says looking at me as I sit down and grab a grilled cheese.

"Okay, after lunch we can go, but first I have to change Katilana and feed her."

"Alright, sounds good. I will get Reagan ready to go, also I will get Peyton ready."

"Mk."

Tobias finishes lunch before me, so he goes and gets Peyton ready and gets Reagan in her car seat. Then I finish eating and go and get Katilana from the bouncer, I quickly get her changed and feed her. Then I place her in her car seat and carry her into the living room where Tobias is setting up the double stroller. When he does he grunts in relief. "Wow that took hard work," he jokes.

"Yep, not the easiest is it now?" I joke back at him.

"Yep." I place Katilana's car seat in one slot and then Tobias places Reagan in the other slot. Then he picks up Peyton, and we go to walk to wall-mart. When we are finished we come home and put away the groceries. They we watch a movie and let Peyton place with some toys. When it is time for dinner I walk to the kitchen and pull out some ground beef and dry pasta and cook it. Once I am done we eat dinner and let bathe Peyton. He loves bathes, he thinks that they are the best. Once we are finished bathing him Tobias gets him ready for bed and reads him a story until he falls asleep. While I am bathing the girls, they don't really mind the bath they pretty much have the same opinion. After I am done I put a diaper on them, feed them and put some sleepers on them to keep them warm. Followed by that I put them in their cribs to sleep at which they are happy to do.

***A/N Sorry this is kind of a short chapter I hope you enjoyed anyways. Review, Follow, Favorite. 4***

**xAsh**


	18. Terrible Two

**Tobias P.O.V**

Chicago is destroyed, many died fighting the factionless, and few fled. The past few years were hard but we had to get over it like everything else, we have to do in this world. No matter how much we wished that we had saved everyone, it is physically impossible, so for now we just have to moron the ones we lost and celebrate the living, no matter how hard that is to do.

oOoOoOo

Katilana and Reagan are turning two today. The girls giggle as I tickle them. "DADDY! stwop I'm going to pwee!" Kat screams. Tris walks in "What's going on in here?" She smiles. "How are my babies?" She says picking up both the girls in her arms pecking a kiss on their cheeks. Kat wiping it off, she sure has grown a personality. She definitely will be a tomboy and Rae will be the girly girl. Even in the dead of winter she wants to wear her dresses and is obsessed with mommy put on her makeup, though she doesn't talk or I guess like to talk, we are going to check out her hearing in a couple days.

"Daddy?" Kat asks. "Yes sweetie?" She gets out of her bed and pulls out a black leather jacket and black pants from her oak dresser. "Can you help me get dressed?" I nod is response. She is really close with me and prefers me to her mom. Tris gets a little annoyed that Kat doesn't ever want her help with anything. She gets over it though, plus she has Payton that loves her so much. Speaking of the devil he walks in the room, all dressed for the day.

We held a party in a room that Bureau has reserved for parties. Everyone came from family to the friends from the nursery that they go to because we both work. Every one of the kids that come all talk already not perfect but talk. It makes me concerned that she isn't talking yet, I don't want her to fall behind all the other kids she is my little girl. I want her to be perfect, even if that isn't really realistic.

"Hey dude? Want to have story time?" I ask Rae, as I brush my fingers in her long, silky, blonde hair. She looks me with her big bright eyes and her long lashes, and nod and smiles with her perfect, straight teeth. Then she gets up and grabs her favourite book that was brought from the dauntless compound, called fraction mottos. I never understood why she liked it but it has always been a favourite since birth. She placed the book in my hands and sits on one of my knees. I continue to read the book to her from where we had left off from last time. The whole time she had her head on my neck and feel asleep as I read to her. I turn her around so she is resting her head on my shoulder and walk into their room, in one of the girls beds Tris and Kat are sleeping silently. I open the covers on Rae's bed and place her in there. She doesn't flinch. Then I walk over to Payton's room and see him playing with some toy cars. "Payton, do you want to come shopping with daddy?"

He looks up at me, "Okay, is mommy coming? And Rae also Kat?" He asks.

"No, mommy and sisters are not coming just you and me little dude," I pat his back.

He smiles, "okay." He gets up and puts on his favourite sweater. Then grabs my hand. We walk to the Walmart around the corner. Payton sits in the basket part of the cart, pointing at things that interest him. "What's mommy doing?" He asks when we are down by the baby isle.

"She is watching your sisters."

"Oh," he whispers.

"Tomorrow would you like to go over to Aunt Christina's and Uncle Will's?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Mommy and daddy are going to go and bring Rae to the doctors tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't talk yet."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because that means she might have something wrong."

"Why, would that be bad?"

"Payton just drop it, mommy and I will figure it out then tell you about it, for all we know there is nothing wrong with her she just doesn't like to talk. Okay?"

"Fine." He groans. I grab a few thing off the shelf and then head for check out.

The next day

We dropped Payton and Kat at Christina's. Preceding to walk to the doctor's office. Tris approaches the counter, "Hello, I have Miss Reagan Eaton here, for her hearing and speech appointment." The lady flips through a chart, "Oh yes, go sit down until the doctor calls you." Since it isn't busy and there is only one or two people here we should get in the doctor's office quiet quick. Sure enough we were called in.

"Okay, so basically what we need to do is hook up some electrodes to her head to see when you play a sound of she is registering it, most kids do but when they don't they usually are deaf. So if you could just hold her and keep her calm as we place them on her that would be great." The doctor explains to us, Tris proceeding to hold her as the doctor puts the electrodes on her. She doesn't seem too impressed but she calms down after a while. The doctor led us into the room, since she is only two, the doctor allowed us to stay in with her. They played some sound that varied from pitchy to soft. After it was all done, the doctor told us to go back to the room and wait for the results.

Waiting in the office for the results felt like a life time. He enters the room already talking to us "Unfortunately we do have some signs of deafness in Reagan. In all the test we have done she didn't respond to anyone of them. We are not 100% sure that she deaf but she shows some major signs of it." The doctor announced with sorrow.

"But how? She responds in the right way when I ask her questions and such. She never responds by talking but she will nod or grab things like. If I ask her to get a book and she will grab one, like how does she know if she can't hear me?" I ask confused as ever.

"The explanation is that she knows how to read lips in a sort of way. Does she ever look at you confused sometimes when you ask her to do something you've said while not facing her?"

"Yes, but doesn't most children?"

"Well there is a sign, but the only way we make sure is if we run a couple for test on her." The doctor explained to us, proceeding on walking us through the test they were going to do on her to confirm if she is deaf or not. We visited the doctors at 12:30am then left at 7:00pm, it was a long visit.

Tris walks with Rae in her arms, sleeping, back to the apartment as I went to get Payton and Kat from Christina's and Will's. I walk home with their hands in mine, Kat explaining what they did and how she had so much fun with Honesty. When we get home I place Kat in her bed to sleep, which she does gratefully along with her sister. Then we put Payton to bed. Tris and I talk for a while discussing what we would do if our child is deaf. Until tomorrow we must wait for the future of our baby.

***A/N wow guys it's been like forever since I wrote, I though that this was a short chapter since I wrote it on my phone but it's not, so yeah I actually really missed writing so I present you with this baby, I don't know whether I should continue with writing divergent stories or not I want to start a different one, but who knows.***


	19. The truth

**Tris P.O.V **

I cry on Tobias's shoulder. Holding my daughter I between us. We are at the doctor's appointment for a second time, it's confirmed she is deaf. Tobias seams so strong but I know he wants to crumble inside like how could you not, we were just got told our daughter will never be able to hear our voices or her siblings. She looks up at me her long eyelashes batting at me. The doctor advised us on what we should do, or what our choices are. He suggested a speech therapist, hearing specialist, and an American Sign Language facility. He also told us that speech therapy ca be pretty hard on a young child while he advised it he also cautions it, no child is the same and she might not be able to do it like other kids, but then again she might so it is our choice to make not his, but he does stress that we try ASL so we can communicate. We choose to call the hearing specialist so get s hearing aid for her to allow her to make out some of the sound she hear or just do it doesn't seem so quiet. The day was difficult and as time passes I seemed to get happier seeing Rae's face light up a little as she tried on the hearing aids, they wouldn't make her hear but at least make her recognize a little bit of sound even if it is fuzzy. We finished up the day by picking Payton and Kat up from Christina's and Will's. Payton kept on asking the question if Rae was okay and what not, we finally told him that she was deaf.

OoOoOoOo

4 Years later:

**Tobias P.O.V**

"PAYTON! KAT! Come out of your rooms if you sleep any longer you'll miss the train!" I yell at my children while, getting Rae into her clothes. She signs thank you and goes to get her lunch kit and backpack from the kitchen counter. Kat and Payton come out of the rooms, both rubbing their eyes, and grabbing their lunches and backpacks, they both sign to Rae, saying hello. They have improved greatly on signing now and do it easily, are whole family does. I take the twins by the hand and walk them down to the train, is not like the one in the dauntless compound it actually stops for every one of every age. Once they get on I go back to the apartment and see Tris still lying in bed, her chest raising slowly up and down. I kiss her from one temple to the next, hoping to awake her, which of course she does. "Hey babe, can I get your number?" I joke as she lets out a laugh, and smiles with her eyes still closed.

"Not if you just want to get in my pants," she says laughing.

"Sexy," I laugh. She sits up a little and rests her head on my chest making me smile, I whisper I love her and kiss the top of her head.

"Where are the kids?" She questions.

"School."

"You got them up by yourself?" she giggles.

"Yes, I am capable at doing somethings not everything though."

"How was Reagan this morning? Did she complain about her hearing aids this morning? What time did she get up at?" Reagan had a weird sleeping schedule, she liked to go to bed before everyone else then wake up at six in the morning, which requires one of us staying up with her. We have taken her to the doctors about it but we didn't get that good of advice.

"She woke up at six, thirty." Tris sits up a little more, surprised. "She also didn't complain of too much about the hearing aids, she said they kept hurting her but they didn't she just wanted some attention and not to wear them."

Tris mumbles in agreement taking in what I said then, pulling the down filled, pearl white blankets above her head. Then comes out of the side. Slips off her clothes except for her under clothes, proceeding to the bathroom, to I assume take a shower.

**Tris P.O.V**

I didn't just go take a "shower." I was really taking a pregnancy test. I turn on the shower so Tobias doesn't suspect something, then take it and place it down in the cupboard. So if Tobias comes in he won't see anything I don't want him to see. If I am preggo I want to surprise, him by doing it on date night. I usually don't hide stuff like this as it is not trust worthy, and selfish but don't you think he would love a fourth child? I laugh out loud then try to cover it, but Tobias comes in, anyways. Luckily I had it down in the cupboard. "What are you laughing at baby?" Tobias asks me.

"Oh nothing just thinking about the time that Payton, was helping Kat stand and you showed him a cookie and he let go of her like she was nothing." I make an excuse.

"Oh yes, that was quite funny. Well I have made breakfast, when you are done showering."

"Okay." I say scrubbing my scalp, to get the soap out. "Do you want to go out on date night tonight? I am sure I can get someone to come watch the twins and Payton, for the night while they sleep."

"Sure, why not seems fun." He says while fiddling his thumbs then exits but re-enters with some of my clothes and places it on top of the closed toilet seat. Then re-exits. I get out and close the bathroom door taking out the test with my eyes closed. I breathe once, then twice and open my eyes reveling 2 light pink lines staring back at me. I place a hand on my belly and think about my past pregnancies. Excited I put on my clothes then sneak the pregnancy test into my bag and walk out into the kitchen. Kissing Tobias on the cheek, "I was thinking instead of going out for dinner we should go out for lunch." He says. Butterflies fill my stomach but I didn't deny I do want to tell him soon.

OoOoOoOo

"Tobias, I am pregnant." I say taking the pregnancy test from under the table in my hands. His face looks at me with awe, "wait you mean we-we are having another one? Wasn't three enough?" he questions to me. My face grows a little sad, it must be the hormones.

"Does that mean you don't want another?" I question him.

"No, no, no baby that is not what I meant I will love this baby like every other." He says walking over to me and picking me up and kissing my stomach. "I love you like a fiver flows, never stopping." I smile at his comment and wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face down and kiss it.


	20. Flickering

"Love cannot be defined by a book nor by words. You have to feel it with all your heart."

-unknown

**Tris POV:**

Hugging the toilet, I puke my brains out once again. I am 2 months pregnant. "Babe? Are you okay?" Tobias questions rubbing the back of my trembling body. "Okay as I'll ever be I guess," I say while wiping my lower lip with paper towel. I get up, flush the toilet and climb into my bed and lay there while Tobias hooks up the heart monitor to my stomach, I have been placed on bed rest till, I get better. Six year old Kat and Rae enter my room and climb on the bed, Rae places her hand on my stomach and lips what it looks to be a scolding. Rae goes to speech therapy to help her talk, she is an expert of reading lips though.

"Mommy, why does the baby not like you?" Kat ask's softly.

"The baby does like me," I say with nothing else.

Kat looks at me her eyes flutter and she comes and lays beside me, she sing the song that I sung to her as a baby, but with a tune off key. I manage to give a weary smile to her, which forms a smile on her's. "Love, do you mind telling Daddy to get me some tea?" I ask politely.

"What kind?" She asks as I often ask her the same question.

"Surprise me," I say sending a smile her way. As she exit the room. I rub Reagan on the back. She comes closer and snuggles her head in my chest.

"I-I lo-ov-ve u-you" she says, speech therapy class has helped her, gain the ability to talk better. The teacher is amazing because she only gets them to learn one phrase at first then, she will get them to choose the next phrase they want to learn, so they are in control. The phrase she get them to learn is_ I did it! _It just allows them to feel like they accomplished something. I signed to her that I love her and she is getting so good at talking too. My stomach aches with a sharp pain and I Rae to get daddy, which she rose from the bed and ran to Tobias. Seconds later her comes and switches on the ultrasound machine, that allows him to see what is going on, this has only became a routine, we check on our baby to make sure that she is okay. Tobias asked the girls to leave the room so we could talk.

"I know why you are going to say." I exclaim to him, with a sigh.

"Then why can't we talk about it some more, our baby is sick, and she is causing you pain."

"Well I don't want to lose this kid, Tobias! I just don't want to, and you will never understand."

"No I don't but I rather lose her then lose you!" He cries.

"But you won't lose me, we don't even know if she is doing to this to me or not!" I yell back at him.

"I don't want to take that chance Beatrice!" He never calls me by my real name, he must be really serious.

"As much as I love you and all I love this baby too, and I don't think that abortion is right, the doctor said that I just have to keep her in their for a while longer and then she can be born. And I know that there is going to be a risk of her not living but I feel that it's not right to just abort this baby and I hope that you understand me well enough." I say so fast I have to catch my breath. Tobias storms out of the room like a two year old. Kat comes in the room and sits on the edge of my bed.

"What's abortion?" She questions. For this I leave her hanging and hope she lets it go for good.

4 months later

I stay in the hospital now, my preeclampsia is in one of the worst conditions it could be in. "Alright hon, we're just going to check on the baby, to see how she's doing in there," the nurse exclaimed, "ah yes taking the meds well." They are trying to make her grow to the size, that she would be in, if I was 8 months pregnant so I can deliver her at 7, which is another month away. "She looks to be at 7 months." I give her a weary smile. I am so sick of being in the hospital in been here for since 5 months. She takes my blood sample and exits my room to do test, I rub my arm near the I.V port. From the other side of the door I can make out some murmuring, the voice was too deep for it to be my nurse or doctor, so I suspect it is Tobias.

"Hey babe," he whispers. I smile, my face was lit with joy I hardly see him now, he has to stay home with the kids, luckily he gets to take time off work for me, he leans down and I kiss him on the cheek, making him blush. For a while longer I talk to the kids, Chris comes into the room and offers to take the kids with her home so Tobias can spend the night, we happily took her offer.

**Tobias's POV:**

I awake to everything but peace, there was shouting from one side of the room to the next everyone in complete panic. I look around to see what is going on but when I try to stand, I can't cause of the mass amount of people. Soon after my awaken they take the bed with Tris in it and wheel it out of the room. I don't see her, and no one stays behind to tell me what is going on. I run after the nurses and the bed where Tris lays, but they enter a room that closes right in my face. I drop to the floor and stare at the one light that just flickers on and off, in disbelief.


	21. No dreams

My love for you cannot be condoned to just one body

-Myself

**Tobias POV**

On April 7th, a baby was born. Not just any baby, MY baby. Though when a baby is brought into this world, they are usually loved by both parents. But this baby was only loved by one, I didn't feel connected to her and didn't want to be her father. I wanted this little mishap to never happen. After the twins were born the doctors recommended no more children. When we found out, they recommended to abort. We **KNEW**, they **KNEW**, that this child could have coincidence. As I look at Tris holding her hand, and listen to the heart monitor - boop, boop, boop. All I can hear and think about is that deadly cry. I rips though my heart, it echo's in my mind, like a babies cry though a hallway. I **NEVER** wanted another, we already had 3 - one even disabled, but still we got one. I never wanted this baby and I am the one who, has to pay.

"Tobias Eaton?" Proceeded with a knock on the solid wood door.

"What?" I say with a snarl.

With a creaks of door hinges, a woman with jet black hair enter and askes softly, "Have you decided a name for the baby? The hospital wants to know to complete the birth certificate,"

"Go to hell." I say to her not caring about the hospital policy of no staff abuse.

I hear the door close with a silent click, and the same lady on the other side of the door whisper softly, "Sorry." Then the clicks of her heels go off to a distance.

Too soon after she leaves another joins me, and my wife. "Four? You need to come out, you need to go home." He says with a sigh. "You have other people in your life to think about."

My face flushes with heat, and I look at Zeke straight in the eyes and say loud and clear. "I. Don't. Care. About. Them. Right. **NOW**." Practically screaming the last word.

"Daddy?" says a soft voice, muffled though the door. Making my cheeks turn red, and my eyes burst out crying, a heavy sob leaking from my throat. Zeke immediately coming in to hug me, as I cry on his shoulder. My anger and frustration morphs into complete utter sadness.

"I don't think I can take care of 4 kids, alone." I whisper in his ear.

"You don't have to do it alone." He says emphasizing on alone. "Were here, and Tris is NOT dead. She's going to live."

"And what if she doesn't my world is crumbling underneath me, and I don't know how much longer I can keep it up." I say with another loud sob.

"Were going to help out, you can stay with us, and the kids too. We'll take care of 'em, and we'll take it one step at a time. You don't even need to see your daughter yet, no one's pushing you to see her."

I sob one more time into his shoulder, quieter then the rest. Then look at him in the eyes and nod slowly. I walk over to the door and open it up, to see my handsome son. I bend down and open my arms for a hug which he gracefully gives. It's been a while since he has a hug so tight, I can feel the tears he brings, soak my shirt. "Hey bud, were going to stay at Zeke's for a bit till momma gets better, okay?" I tell him.

"Are you going to be there?" He ask. Lately I have been a crap of a father to my kids, I have been so worried about my wife that I didn't think of the other people in my life. I push him away from me steadily, and look him straight in the eyes and nod yes. I see the tears flood from his eyes, as he runs into me and hugs me as tight as a 10 year old can.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too, baby," I don't usually call him by his pet names, but I feel like he needs it. I walk with Peyton's hand in mine and go to the front desk. I demand that if anything, even the small things like her blood pressure goes down a bit, to call me immediately. I also told them to call me at any time in the day, whether day or night it didn't matter to me. When we open the door to Shanna's and Zeke's house the twins come running to me as fast as their little legs can bring them. They both grab a leg and hold till their hands are white. Shanna comes from the kitchen holding their son, Dominick, who has a smile so wide. I pick my girls up one in each arm, they both snuggle their heads into my neck. I sit down on the white, leathered sofa. Shanna puts down Dominick and he toddles down to Kat and Rae asking if they would like to play with him. Both the girls peck me on the cheek, and run to Dominick's room to lay with him. Zeke told me that I would be able to sleep on the couch in the basement, I thanked him for all that he has done for me and my kids. I told him that I was going to take a nap for a bit and if the girls and Peyton were being annoying to send them down stairs, and I could entertain them. For that I got a couple hours alone to myself where I slept, no dreams came, just my mind set at ease. No dreams, or nightmares, no worries.

**A/U sorry it took so long to write, I kept on having writers block and I have to decide which content is should include and what not too**


	22. Aptitude Test

**Tobias POV**

6 years later:

Soft breathing next to me calms down my heart, which raced from a terrible nightmare. I glance to my left revealing my six-year-old daughter, Elettra. She gripped her pink blanket, holding it into her chest. She looks like Peyton, her brown hair that matched mine. Her features was almost an exact copy of what Peyton has. The only thing that sets them apart is Elettra's, golden brown eyes that glimmered in the light. I cannot justify myself for once resenting this beautiful child I must call mine. I glance over to my right where my beautiful wife lay's, her breaths shallow. Her short pixie cut hair, flops to one side. I stare up to the _popcorn_-textured roof, just admiring the work of it. Today marked the day that Peyton would have taken his aptitude test, if we were still in dauntless. My loved ones sandwich me, so for now I cannot move. I glance at the clock revealing it telling me its 9:45 am. Though quiet I can hear the twins fighting in their rooms, about god knows what. Finally, Kat storms out of the room slamming the door behind her, and Rae reopening and yelling at her trailing down the hallway; the everyday joys of having twins. I slip my hands under Elettra and pick her up without awaking her. Her head resting in the cavern of my neck. Than place her down where I was lying. I mope out to the living room to see my two girls, their blonde hair going in many directions, Kat looks at me Rae following pursuit.

"What's this about?" I ask the twins.

"She keeps on going on the laptop, in the morning and hits the keys so damn hard!" Kat accuses Rae.

"How I am I supposed to know that hitting the keys makes a sound! I'm deaf person for repeats sake!" Rae yells back, furious.

"You always play the deaf card! How am I supposed to know this or that!" Kat mocks back louder despite Rae not hearing it.

"How am I supposed to know stuff that I can't hear!" She spits, tears dwelling in her eyes. "What am I supposed to do! Be cautious and do nothing?"

"Well-" Kat begins to say but I cut her off.

"Enough! First off, do NOT cuss in this house! And second give your sister a break!" I direct at Kat, as she rolls her eyes at me; making me glare back at her. "And Raegan if you want to play the computer in the morning come out of your room and play in the living room."

"But-" they say in unison.

"No buts, now go get ready, your mother and I were planning to go out to breakfast with all you kiddo's," I say. They both march to their bedroom, clearly still angry with one and another. I go to Payton's room and knock on the door respecting his privacy, then tell him to get dressed.

*******LATER*******

Once everyone receives their food and is eating it, Tris and I announce todays occasion for going out for breakfast. "So today we are going to remake the Aptitude test?" Peyton asks.

"Yes, and everyone is going to do it, and once the twins turn 16 everyone will retake the test and it will decipher which faction they belong in at that age. The same thing will happen when Elettra is 16 too," I answer, hoping to get the kids into wanting and looking forward to doing every couple years. 

"Your Dad is right, also it is a great way to carry on our heritage."

"So what are all the factions again?" Questions Rae.

"Dauntless, Amity, Candor, Erudite, and Abnegation," Peyton answers quick.

"Yep Peyton's right, but you can also get Divergent, but its rare but not non-existent."

"Mom? Dad? Which faction did you get on your test?" Kat says.

**Tris P.O.V:**

"I got divergent which consisted of, Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite, and your Dad got Abnegation.  
Although kids remember you didn't need to go to the Faction you got on the test."

*******LATER*******

"Okay, everyone hand in your tests," I announce, before gathering all the papers.

"Mommy, mommy, what did I get on my test?" Asks Elettra anxious.

"Mommy hasn't even marked them yet sweetheart, I will know once I am completed marking them, okay?"

"Okay," she says with a sigh.

I mark the tests and I was quite surprised with some of the results, and others I was not. Once I am completely finished marking, I call all of my family to the table. "So is everyone ready to hear their results?" I ask. All four of my children cheer like true dauntless. "I am going to start from youngest to oldest, and your dad is going to announce everyone's results?"

"For the little one with brown hair," Tobias says in his best Wheel-of-Fortune host voice, "She is. . . CANDOR!"

"Really?" Elettra says surprised.

"Mhm, and for Kat she got . . . Amity."

"What! How?" Rae says, clearly confused at her sister's kindness.

"Yep, even though your sister is made of steel, there is a heart somewhere in there. Anyways Rae is next, and Reagan is also Amity." There was no surprise there as we always have known that Reagan has such a kind soul. "Last but not least, Peyton and he is Dauntless!" All the kids talk about each of their results.

"So did everyone find that fun?" I ask.

"Yeah it was pretty cool." Peyton says before everyone else.

*****A/N: Hello everyone, Long time no see. Sorry for not writing you guys anything and those of you who have stuck around despite my MIA thank you so much. I think I never really wanted to write because I was in creative writing but I had to write assignments about topics I didn't care about at all. Also I wanted to warn you my next chapter will be 7 years into the future, sorry that I keep skipping ahead in years but I don't have ideas for other the ages they are at right now." **


	23. Wyatt

Another 7 years passes by.

*****I thought maybe I should update on all the ages of the Eaton Family because when writing and for probably all you guys its hard to remember all their ages.**

**Tris: 43 y/o**

**Tobias:45 y/o**

**Peyton:23 y/o**

**Katilana:17 y/o**

**Reagan:17 y/o**

**Elettra:13 y/o**

**Katilana P.O.V**

My alarm goes off and look across the room to make sure it didn't wake up Reagan, but she is still asleep but who am I kidding she deaf and can't hear the alarm anyways. I go to the bathroom and wash my face then put on my makeup. I procced to get dressed in a pretty black dress, then walk over to Reagan and tap her on the back to wake her up. Her strawberry blonde hair is messy and I note to myself to tell her that, if she forgets. I walk into the kitchen and grab some breakfast for myself and Reagan. We eat together and then wait outside our apartment for the school bus with 20 other kids. When we all get to our high school Rae goes off with some of her other deaf friends, and I meet up with my boyfriend, Wyatt. Wyatt is one of the popular and hottest guy in school, and he is all mine. The lights reflect off of Wyatt's golden brown hair and he smiles proud while walking down the hall hand-in-hand. He towers greatly over me like my mom and dad. Wyatt plays football after school on most days but today he is free which makes my stomach fill with butterfly's as we might hang out after school at his place.

*****LATER*****

Walking to the cafeteria I meet with Wyatt halfway, "hey, babe. Do you want to come over after school?" He asks.

"Yes, of course I would want to. I just have to tell my sisters, that I am going over to a friend's place," I reply, as my parents like to know I have parental supervision, and I don't want to bother Wyatt's parents.

"Oh, okay." He smiles. Then ruffles my hair. I turn around before we enter the cafeteria, wrapping my arms around him and placing my head on Wyatt's chest; he kisses the top of my head. He places an arm around my body then places his hand on my hip, proceeding to walk us into the cafeteria to get food then sit down. We sit down at the table with Reagan, and her boyfriend, and with Elettra and some of her friends. We all are eating when I say to my sisters, "Hey Rae, and Elettra, I am going over to Alice's tonight. So I am not going to be going home on our bus."

"Okay." Elettra says laughing as her best friend just told her a funny joke.

Reagan looks at me, then proceeds to sign _Really Alice's? Or do you mean Wyatt's. I promise that I wont tell mom or dad, I just want to know._

_Yes, I am going to Wyatt's, and please, please don't tell mom or dad. _I sign back feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

_Don't worry I wont tell mom and dad, and if anything happens text me; I can pick you up._

_Okay, thank you, _I finish signing to her.

Elettra stares at us slightly confused, she is okay with ASL but doesn't excel at it, she also can't read what we are saying because we sign much to fast for her. We kind of just ignore her hoping that she didn't notice we were looking at her. We all finish eating and the bell rings and we all head off to our classes.

*****LATER*****

**Reagan P.O.V**

Around 9 o'clock Kat arrived home, happier then usual. I was reading _The Fault in our Stars _by John Green on my bed, when Katilana walked into our small bedroom. She sits down on her bed, and waited for me to finish the page I was on, then to doggy-ear the page. _So how was your night with Wyatt? _I ask in American Sign Language.

_My night was great! How about yours? _She replied.

_Well yours sound better than mine, we did absolutely nothing. I wonder what it would be like in Dauntless right now . . . Do you think that mom and dad would have all of us?_

_Well they diffidently would have Peyton, and most likely us. But I don't think the same about Elettra, remember how much dad hated Elettra when she was born? _

_Yeah, that was quite scary, I know for a fact that if mom would have died dad would have put Elettra up for adoption right there and then, Elettra is like a splitting image of mom._

I giggle a bit. _Yeah. You know what let's play Dauntless or Candor like how mom, dad and Aunt Christina and Uncle Will played it. _

_Okay, go ask Elettra and meet back here._

_Okay see you then. _

Katilana exit's the room and comes back with Elettra.

"So you guys wanted to play Dauntless or Candor?" Elettra asks.

"Yeah why not, we haven't played it since a long time ago," I answer her, "Okay I am going to start . . . Elettra! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Hmm, Dauntless."

"Okay, I dare you to jump out the window!"

"Is that even safe?" Elettra questions.

I answer back, "probably not, but you got to do it or remove a piece of clothing."

"Okay," she sighs. "I will do it." She walks over to the window and removes the screen cover. She rolls out the window, into the dirt. She lifts herself back into the window and replaces the screen. "Your lucky that that window is on the first story."

"No, YOUR lucky," Katilana laughs.

"Okay, okay," Elettra mocks, "Kat, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless!"

"Okay, I dare you to, hmmm, drink toilet water!"

"First of all that is disgusting, and second off, socks off." She says while pulling off her socks.

"Okay, Rae, Candor or Dauntless?" Kat asks me.

"Hmm, Candor," I reply.

"Um, okay, who is your _FAVORITE _sister."

"Elettra!" I answer quickly.

"Dearly noted, maybe you can share a room with her then," she says back.

"I am not giving up my room anytime soon," Elettra chimes in.

"Kat, don't take it that way. Elettra is only my favorite sister because you're not my sister-" suddenly she cuts me off.

"Don't you remember were twins!" She shouts.

"That's what I mean you're my favorite twin," I say then sign, _and sister._

Elettra then quickly signs to both of us, _you guys do realise I also know sign language._

"Yes of course we know," Kat says rather harshly.

"Moving on," I say. Before the door opens, reveling my dad.

"Hey guys! What you kiddos doing," He says with a kooky smile.

"Were just play Candor or Dauntless," Elettra chirped.

"You guys are playing that old game? I remember when we used to play that when your mother and I were younger," he smiles while remembering the good'ol days. "You know what, why don't you girls invite over your friend's tomorrow and we can invite Christina, Will, and Honesty and the rest of your aunts and uncles."

"Can I bring Wyatt?" Kat asks.

"Sure, you too, Rae, you can bring over Charlie if you want."

"Okay, I just might." I say.

"Can Charlie, umm, read lips and talk?" He asks me.

Charlie is also deaf like me, and I know its cliché that I am with a deaf boy but we are more similar then just our deafness. Though it does bring us together because we experience the same challenges and everything. "He's okay, he can read lips okay but you have to look directly at him and I can translate for him, but only of course if he wants to come. I wont force him." I say.

"Okay, I will make sure to tell everyone that," he response then exits the room.

No one was talking and there was complete silence, until Kat interrupts the silence, "so who's turn is it now?"

**A/N hey guys I decided to produce to you with a long chapter, I started writing this quiet a bit ago but damn science homework lol. Anyways I really wanted to give this to you. Tomorrow I might possibly release another chapter because I have the day of school, which is great so I can write to you. Could I also possibly ask for feedback; it is extremely helpful. It improves my writing and I enjoy getting feedback it shows me that people actually read my story, other then that it brings me joy.**


	24. Mystery Place

Tris POV:

Everyone is inside my home, and it is pretty crowded. Chattering is happening from every end of the house. At 7pm I call everyone to get some pizza, we had to order 5 pizzas', so everyone was full after eating. "Okay everyone," I shout so everyone hears me. "I want everyone to say their favourite part of this day, ALSO one at a time; URIAH!" I imply.

"Now, now Tris you don't need to pin it on me," he says.

"I am going to start!" Christina yells. "My favourite part of the day was, hmm, hanging out with you guys and going shopping with my daughter."

"Awe, thanks mom, I will go next. My favourite part of the day, was probably going shopping with my mom," Honesty says, smiling afterwards.

"Okay I am going to go next," Peyton says. "My favourite part was being home with the fam, and my girlfriend Emily."

"That's so kind," Emily says quietly. "My favourite part was meeting your family once again."

"Thanks nice, Emily," Tobias says. "Okay, Wyatt, your turn."

"Oh, okay, my favourite part of the day was spending the day with my wonderful Katilana," Wyatt says then kisses the top of Katilana.

"Okay I guess I will go next," Kat says. "My favourite time of the day was spending all my time with my family once again."

"Okay, I am going to go," Uriah says enthusiastic. "I liked how I got to spend the day with my niece's and nephew's."

"My favourite time of the day was spending it all with you," Zeke says.

*****Later*****

Katilana's POV:

Yesterday after playing Candor or Dauntless, Wyatt, asked me on a date. He wanted to bring me somewhere special. The car finally stops and he helps guide me out of the car as I have blindfold over my eyes so I don't see where we are going. "Okay, were here," he announces, taking off my blindfold revealing a glass dome, with a tree in the center that sprouts out of the top.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"5 miles from this place called Chicago," he answers.

"Its very pretty."

"Indeed, may we go in my lady?"

"Of course," I say, while he takes me into the building. The building had wooden picnic tables every where scattered around messy. Some pieces of clothing remain on the floor, bringing shivers to my spine. Empty bread baskets are all around the room. "What is this place."

"I don't know I found it a while ago. Since then I've always wanted to comeback," he says while bringing me to a picnic table and sitting down with me.

He starts to take out the food when I blurt out, "I don't want to eat here, there's a bad vibe about this place."

"Hey, sweetie, its okay we'll go into town and eat somewhere in there."

"Okay." We walk outside the building into the wide field, where Wyatt parked his truck. We get back into the car and follow the train tracks. When we reach the edge of the city we hop out of his truck as Wyatt didn't know if there was going to be broken glass or something that would pop his tires. We start walking into the city, and the whole time I was getting a bad feeling in my gut about it. "Wyatt, I don't know about this place, we need to go back."

"C'mon, Kat, its just an old abandoned city. Nothing bad is going to happen," he says then squeezes my hand once; I don't squeeze back. I look around this place, some of the buildings are torn, they obviously have been like that for a long time. Shortly after walking a few blocks Wyatt says to me, "We should go down this way." Then tugs on my small hand.

I walk along side him taking a view of this city. Boy, do I hope no one lived down in this place recently. We walk for another ten minutes when I shriek at the sight of am old rotting body with clothing and rotting child sized body's surrounding it. "Wyatt, bring me home!" I plead to him then shrivel up into a ball on the middle of the road. I whisper to myself, 'its not real' over and over as Wyatt carries me to the truck bridle style.

"Kat! I swear I didn't know there were dead people there, I promise I wouldn't do that intentionally," he sobs to me.

"Well guess what! You did," I yell, while sobbing.

"I didn't mean to though." We sit in the silence of the car, except for my sobs, and dry heaving. Half way home he says, "Katilana, please stop crying your going to pass out of exhaustion."

"Well let me," I mutter back.

"Look, I am sorry I didn't mean to expose you to that. You didn't even know them, Kat!"

"So! There were children, Wyatt, CHILDREN. They didn't look like they died of a natural death, they were obviously burned to death, BURNED!"

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry, I understand if you don't forgive me."

"Okay well don't expect me too," I say, then bring my knees into my chest more. The rest of the way was completely silent. Finally, at 7'o clock I arrived at my apartment. Upon arrival I open he car door and slam it behind me not even saying goodbye. I storm into the apartment and while walking to my room my dad asks me about my date, which I reply with, "Greaaaaatt." In the most sarcastic way possible. When I get to my room and lay down on my bed and stare at the wall, while curled up in a ball.

In the corner of my eye I see Reagan staring at me. "Are you okay," she asks in my best interest but I don't take it.

"No, alright, just leave me alone," I hiss back at her.

"Are you and Wyatt still together?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Okay, well if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on I am your girl."

"Well I don't need anyone to talk to," I say. "And pass that on to mom and dad, the leave me alone part anyways."

"Okay, but seriously if you need anyone tell me."

"Okay, but can you seriously not talk to me I need some peace and quiet."

"Okay, sorry."


	25. Us

(Foul language and taboo subjects in this chapter, you have been warned)

Kat's POV:

Uggh, sometimes being the most popular couple in school is so hard, yeah and I know I shouldn't complain, many people would die to be in my shoes, but they don't even know the half of it. It is so stressful having everyone wanting to be you and watching your every moment and everything you go through, its ridiculous. Though honestly I love the attention and all but what if I screw up and everyone knows it, Wyatt would probably dump me like I am a piece of trash, but I wouldn't blame him. I wonder why he even date me . . . Does he just want to use my fragile body? Does he even care about me? Besides for my body I have nothing going for me . . . I'm not popular, I'm smart but the jocks usually don't go for the smart ones, most of the time they only want one things which would to use me. GOD! I am so stupid, of course Wyatt would only date me because of sex, he just wants to use my body, and sure he is good, but I don't want to be used. Is our relationship even healthy? Should I be questioning our whole relationship and all we've been through? Geeez why am I so stupid sometimes?

As I walk into the school I find myself walking straight to his locker while he is digging around I whisper to him hoping no one will hear me, "Hey, we need to talk,"

"'Bout what?" He replies.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Look, we just need to talk. In private."

"Okay," he says concerned proceeding to lean in closer, "You're not pregnant? Are you?"

I look at his face that is filled with worry, "No!" I blurt louder then I wanted it to be. I look around and a few people are looking at me but soon return to their conversations. "Or at least I don't think so," I say, leading to his face to relax a bit. "Why'd you ask anyways?"

"Uh, um, let's talk about that some where else where there isn't hundreds of people around."

"Okay, so after school? At your place?"

"Sure, I guess," he says.

We walk together to class and we carry on our days together as if nothing happened this morning. At the end of the school day I walk over to Wyatt's vehicle and sit in the passengers seat.

"Your parents home?" I ask.

"Nope," he answers. It was the last thing said till we got to his place. We walk to his room where we feel there is more privacy.

"Speak," I say.

"Well, I think it broke . . ." The last part lingering in the air for a bit.

Those words make my stomach drop and I feel myself getting dizzy but soon I snap out of it. "What broke? The protection? Wyatt, I don't want to be a teen mom! And I know sure a hell you don't want to be a dad!"

"Well, Katilana, I don't know for sure, because I am not you, but, I think so, I just have a gut feeling about it."

"Well what are we going to do? I don't want a child, I am fucking 17, I won't be an adult for another 4 years! I don't want to be looked down upon and thought of a whore! Plus what are we going to do if I am! Damnit we were so stupid! Are we going to abort-"

"Abortion is NOT and option Katilana! I know you don't want a child but taking away its life is not fair, we did the deed now we need to deal with the consequences."

"Look Wyatt," I spit, "we're not fit to be parents, and ultimately it's my choice. I like how my body looks and I am happy with my life and I don't want a child to ruin it all!"

"Okay, but let's not make any rash decisions until we know for sure."

"Fine." I spit, noting to him that I am clearly frustrated.

We walk into the car, and start to drive to target, "do you have cash?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't want them to find out from a bank statement."

"Good point."

"So, you seriously would abort if you are pregnant?"

"No, I mean I don't know I don't really want to be a parent but if we are I need to respect your wishes too."

"Okay, thanks for the truth, and remember no mater what happens I love you, I hope you know that."

"Love you too." I say not really sure whether I mean it or not.

We walk into a target where neither of us shopto be more cautious, first we circle the perimeter of the pharmacy to see if anyone from our school is present, when it is all clear we walk over to the section of pregnancy tests. "So, which one do we get?" He asks me.

"I don't know, I've never done this before!" I say, while glaring at all the test until I grab a cheap one. "Okay, let's go pay." We walk to a self check out till (thank god for that invention.) "Okay where to next?"

"Back to my place? My parents aren't home till super late," Wyatt claims.

"Okay, that's fine to me," I reply.

We drive back to his house, and walk into his room and he sits on his bed. Meanwhile I walk into his personal bathroom, that's connected to his room. I slip the package out of my purse after closing the door. Then I read the instructions and follow them step by step. After finishing I place it on the counter and sit down next to him, "So?" He asks.

"We have to wait five minutes," I reply, placing my head onto his shoulder. When five minutes is up we are both nervous wrecks.

"It's long past five minutes, you should go check it," he says.

"I-i-i can't, you go, please I'm begging you please."

"Okay." He says while standing up, then proceeding to walk to the bathroom. Right before he enters he takes a long, deep breath in. He's nervous, I can tell because he is shaking. Once in the bathroom, my nerves are spiked and I feel sick to my stomach like I never have before. I try to concentrate on something else and I close my eyes so I don't feel so light headed. I shake so bad, but I still try to convince myself that there is no baby, and this was all just a false alarm. All the techniques I try aren't working, and I can feel bile creeping up my throat. Finally Wyatt speaks "Umm Katilana? What does two pink lines mea-." He is cut off by the sounds of my gagging and vomit splashing against the wall.


	26. Ultrasound

Katilana's POV:

I rudely get awakened by vomit coming up my throat. I instantly run to the bathroom and vomit out last nights dinner, taco's. I try to make a note in my mind to be more quiet next time as I know for sure I woke up my mother. As I start washing up, a knock comes from the door causing me to jump a little. "One second," I say, my voice scratchy. I brush my teeth quickly hoping it will remove the taste of the vomit that I just puked less than five minutes ago. I brace myself for whatever my mother is about to approach me about, then open up the door.

My mom soon walks up to me placing her small hand on my forehead, "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine mom, probably just caught a bug," I lied.

"You should stay home that sounded bad," she said.

"No, I have a Chem test. Really I'm fine ." I wasn't fine, inside I wanted to tell her so badly, but the time wasn't right and I needed support from my boyfriend.

"Kat, you can miss one test I'm sure your teachers wouldn't mind at the least bit."

"Mom, I'm not missing the test, I don't like taking tests at a later date because I have to catch up and I HATE catching up. You know that. Don't worry I am fine, I'm already feeling better." Another lie.

"Okay, fine, but if you feel at all the least bit sick please stay home."

"Fine." She grabs me my the waist pulling me in for a hug, when she brushes her hand against my abdominal area I instantly feel the blood draining out of my face.

-Later-

I head to school thirty minutes before classes start, I text Wyatt two minutes prior to my leaving expecting him to be there when I arrive, as he lives closer then I do. When I pull into the school parking lot he is already there which makes me happy. When I exit my vehicle and walk up to his sitting down in the passengers he says worried, "Are you alright? How's the baby."

"We're fine don't worry. I just want to discuss when we are going to tell my parents. I had to lie to my mom today telling her I caught a bug or something at school because morning sickness is starting to get worse and worse-" I stop talking as I start to get sick to my stomach, quickly I look around and he has opened up an egg McMuffin from McDonald's. I urgently push the car door open running to the bushes were I puke up my breakfast that's barley been in my stomach for a hour.

I walk back into the car when Wyatt asks, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh nothing sorry the smell of cooked meats makes my stomach turn, you're lucky I didn't puke in your truck." I pop a breath mint into my mouth trying to mask the smell and taste of throw up.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have opened up my sandwich then." He says while starting to wrap the package around it.

I place a hand on his moving hand and reply with, "I'm not going to make stop eating meat, go ahead and finish your sandwich. I'm fine, there is nothing left in my system to throw up now."

"Okay if you insist," he mumbles while taking another bite of his food.

"Okay, back to telling our parents."

"Katilana, I don't know how to tell our parents, this is the worst thing I have ever had to tell them."

"Me too, but we need to tell them, I think I would feel better about it then."

"I think I want to see the baby first, like get some pictures. Then I feel like maybe it will be easier on us, to know that there is a reason we are doing this. So we don't take the easy solution out," he says while trailing the last part.

"Oh, that reminds me I booked a appointment with a free health care facility that deals with teenage pregnancies. That appointment is right after lunch today."

"Okay, I want to come. I really want to be there with you as long as you are totally okay with that."

"Babe, of course I want you there. Can you get out of your classes?"

"Yeah, I will just let the office know I have a medical appointment that I have to be at."

"Okay," I smile, "I don't really know how long the appointment will last but do you want to drive?"

"Sure, I just need the address of the place."

"Will give you that on the way there."

-Later-

As we drive there I need to pee really bad as they requested that my bladder is full so they can see everything better. When we get there we walk up the front till and I get signed up, and answer the forms they have. Finally a hour later I am allowed into the back where they take my blood, urine, and look at me (which was so, so awkward!) Then they ask for Wyatt to exit the room for a brief moment. "So Miss. Eaton lets start with the easy stuff, how old are you," the nurse asks.

"Seventeen," I reply not really wanting to.

"How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"About two weeks, give or take."

"And how did you find out?"

"My boyfriend asked me."

"Why? How would he have known?"

"Well he said he had a gut feeling after finding out that it broke."

"What broke?"

"The-the c-c-"

"Condom?"

"Yes," I reply still fairly embarrassed.

"So you weren't trying to get pregnant?"

"God, no!"

"Alrighty, alrighty. And is Mr. Taylore good to you?"

"Yes, Wyatt's a very good boyfriend."

"He doesn't every hit you?"

"No."

"Kick or use physical abuse."

"Diffidently not, he is not abusive in any way or form. He cares about me and the baby a lot. He's good to us." I smile at the thought.

"Okay, good, good. I will call for Mr. Taylore to come in the room and then we can run the ultrasound, how about we that?"

"Perfect," I reply, while she calls for Wyatt I take a quick glance at the clock, 2:30pm. Soon enough Wyatt and the nurse are in the room.

-Later-

"Isn't she beautiful?" Wyatt says.

"Babe we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"I think it's going to be a girl, I have a gut feeling."

"Well we still have to wait another 10 weeks at the earliest to find out are little pumpkins gender."

"I know."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah, I have been reading up on pregnancy I want to be the perfect dad to this little nugget," he says placing a hand on my stomach.

"Awe, you're going to be an amazing father to this baby."

"Better be, I love it already and I only ever see and ultrasound of her."

"Where are we going?" I say as he parks a car in a Toys-R-Us parking lot.

"I want to get something for pumpkin."

"But we don't even know if it is a girl or a boy. What are we going to get it?"

"I'm not sure yet, maybe we will get her a blanket, one that will mean plenty to her in the future."

"Okay, I guess we can buy pumpkin something."

"Yay," he smiles with joy. We exit the truck and walk into the babies-r-us section. We get a couple stares from people. I get a little self-conscious about myself and cover up my barley existing baby bump. We walk into the isle that has blankets. Wyatt eventually convinces me to buy a blanket that has little frogs on one side and a big frog on the other. It is gender neutral which is great. We walk to the till where there is an older lady working. The whole time she was staring a me disgustingly.

While Wyatt was paying with his debt, she gave me a huge glare. I finally get pissed off at her enough and say, "Haven't you ever seen a teen mom trying to get something for her kid? At least I am trying to be the best parent I can be for my child. I could be doing worse you know. Have some respect!" Once saying that she looks at me sort of surprised. "Please stop trying to make me guilty for being a teen parent! I've made some mistakes in my life that I regret and this baby is not one that I regret. I'm proud to be her parent, and you can't change that." Wyatt finish's paying as I finish my sentence, so I grab the bag and his hand and I walk out of that place like I own it.

"Wow, I have never seen you talk to someone like that ever. I didn't know you had it in you," Wyatt said surprised.

"Me either," I reply. I generally feel happy and relieved at the same time maybe telling my mom and dad won't be as hard as perceived to be.


	27. It's a

Katilana's POV:

We have decided that we are going to wait to tell my parents about the baby. I keep the blanket that we have got for our baby in between my bed mattress and the wall. I can't just have it anywhere in my room as I share one with Reagan and if she found out she would tell mom, sometimes she doesn't have a filter and says what ever she wants when ever she wants. People won't call her out on it because she's deaf, her life is terrible enough. Soon people are going to give her more pity because her twin is a teen mom.

I wonder how long I can wait before telling my parents about my pregnancy, maybe they won't care as much, or maybe it will become worse. I can already see my baby bump, I am a pretty thin girl. I'm not sure if my family will notice . . . I hope not, I want to personally tell them, verbally. It's so stressful knowing this information and not telling anyone. I have bought my first pregnancy book that shows me the stages of my baby. I have hidden my book under my mattress. Both Wyatt and I are rooting for a baby girl but if it is a boy we'd be just as happy. Finally we arrive at Wyatt's home where we plan to study for the Chemistry test. "Hi Katilana!" Mr. Taylore says with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Taylore. How are you?"

"Argg, I told you call me Ben, and how is yourself?"

"Pretty good."

"What you two kids up to?"

"We're just going to be studying for the big Chem test tomorrow."

"Finally someone got that boy to study," he laughs.

I place my arm around Wyatt's waist then say, "yep, we'll we better be getting started."

"Have fun," he smiles.

"I'm sure we will," I laugh. We walk up stairs till we get to Wyatt's room.

"Well my parents love you."

"Yeah well, not for long."

"Why would you say that?" I look down and point at my baby bump. "Awe, they wouldn't hate her! They'll adore her!" He says panting a hand on my stomach.

"Maybe."

The door suddenly opens causing us both to jump, Wyatt quickly pulls his hand back.

"Door open, you know the rules Wyatt," Mrs. Taylore says.

"Sorry about that," I say, "I kind of forgot and let it swing shut. It won't happen again, again I'm sorry."

"Oh Kat that's alright it happens to everyone!" She says with a smile. Then continues walking down the hall.

"See they LOVE you!" Wyatt says.

I smile redundantly. "Okay, let's get started on this homework."

Wyatt sighs then says, "Finee." We both sit on his bed, open up our text books and quiz each other.

-later-

His lips are soft on mine, he's gentle but leaves you wanting more. He starts to trail his lips down to my jaw line making his way to my ear and he starts kissing there, a small moan escapes my mouth accidentally. "Babe," I say, "we can't do this right now."

"Yeah we can, my parents are out and no one is home," he whispers still kissing me trailing down to my collar bone.

"Yeah and what if they come home," I whisper.

"They said they'd be out for a couple hours."

"Okay, okay but what if it isn't safe?"

"Babe, you're already pregnant, how much more dangerous can it get?"

"That's not what I mean . . ."

"Then what do you mean."

"What if it's not safe for her," I say placing a hand on my baby bump.

He looks down at the small bump then places kisses on it, smiling, "fine for her."

"Thank you, and you know I wanted you to but I want to make sure she is safe as well."

"I know."

-5 weeks later-

Since I am officially 18weeks pregnant we are seeing where nuggets a boy or a girl. Wyatt and I are both ecstatic to find out. After the appointment we decided to go back to babies-R-us and get another thing for our baby. I am starting to show a lot more which is scary because I haven't told my parents yet, all who knows is Wyatt and my doctor. "You nervous?" I ask Wyatt while in the truck.

"Little bit."

"Why?"

"I don't know, what if she isn't doing okay? Like I mean we haven't taken you to an appointment since two months ago."

"Babe she's going to be alright, I can feel her moving all the time."

"Yeah I know, but I'm still nervous."

"She's going to be fine, love." It's not until we walk into the building we talk.

-later-

"Okay everything is alright with your baby," the nurse says, I look at Wyatt and I can see him breathing easier. "Do you guys want to know your baby's gender?"

"Yes please," both Wyatt and I say in unison.

"It's a baby girl!" She says with a smile. Wyatt leans down and kisses me on the forehead, his smile is so wide. "I can tell he wanted a little girl," the nurse observes.

"We both did," I say, gladly.

"Well congrats, do you both want photos?"

"Yes, please!" Wyatt says. Nurse prints off some photos of her and gives them to Wyatt, immediately he sticks one inside his wallet replacing the old one. The nurse then tell us we are able to be on our way, so we get packed up and head on into babies-R-us.

"So what do you want to get her?" I ask.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we should just get her some more blankets? We will need them when she is born."

"Okay, that is fine with me." We pick out some receiving blankets and walk over to the tills. I see the old lady from last appointment and decide to walk over to her till.

"Kat, we shouldn't. She was rude to us last time."

"That's exactly why we are going there," I say. Wyatt places the blankets on the till and we wait until we are up next. Immediately the lady recognizes me and puts the same snarl on her face. I open up my jacket not only because it is hot but also to annoy her even more. She stares down at my bump, still with a nasty look on her face. By the time Wyatt is finished paying I say in a sweet voice, "by the way it's a girl."

"Doesn't matter what that Baster child is."

"Well I guess that you did call her what she will be, born out of wedlock. Have a great day ma'am." I say smiling.

"I'm still amazed by you everyday," Wyatt says.

On the way to my house we don't talk until we each it. He idles in front of my home until I finally talk, "I want to tell our parents about her."

"I know me too," Wyatt says planing his hands on his head.

"What I mean is we need to tell our parents about her."

"I know."

"I nearly halfway through my pregnancy, and I might not make it to full term, so babe we need to tell our parents they deserve to know."

"I one hundred percent agree, I think we should talk to my parents first as talking to yours will be much much harder."

"Okay, we should," I say then opening up the door of his trunk and walking out.


	28. Telling

Kats POV

"Are you ready?" Wyatt asks.

"No," I answer.

"Me either," he says. "Mom, dad we need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Mr. Taylore says.

"Please sit down," Wyatt asks. They both sit down concern growing on each of their faces. I already have a bad feeling about this, I calmingly grab Wyatt's hand grasping it hard to tell his that I am afraid. "Kat's pregnant," he blurts out quick, his face growing with shame. "And it's mine."

"How could you," Mrs Taylore sobs.

"why would you be so stupid Wyatt?" Mr. Taylore asks.

"We weren't I swear!" He says. "We used protection it just broke."

"Does her parents know?" Mrs. Taylore asks, nodding at me.

"Not yet," I say, tears roll down my checks. "Don't worry I am telling them later today."

"Good, they need to know," Mrs Taylore says, wiping off the tears on her face.

"I know." I whisper.

"How far along are you?"

"18 weeks 4 days."

"You took so long to tell us!" She said, a little furious.

"We weren't ready," Wyatt says.

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"We're deciding to keep her."

"Her?" Mrs Taylore asks, "it's going to be a girl? My first grandbaby is going to be a girl?" She asks, a little cheerful.

"Yes," I say placing a hand on my stomach and rubbing it, calming the kicking baby.

"And how do you expect to pay for this baby?" Mr. Taylore ask serious.

"Well I already had a job and had quiet a bit of money saved up and Kat has applied to a lot of different jobs but they won't accept her because of the pregnancy so she will be trying to get a job after she is born," Wyatt says, and I nod in agreement.

"And you both will continue in high school?" Mrs. Taylore asks.

"Yes, we both want to continue for the sake of our baby, we both also want to go to Uni to give her a better life." I say proud of our future life plans.

"You guys also both know it's extremely hard to raise a baby as teenagers right?"

"We are aware of our situation."

"Well I guess it is their choice, and if they want to keep their baby we are not to interfere in it," Mrs. Taylore says to Mr. Taylore.

"Thank you for understanding, mom and dad," Wyatt says, then standing up to give them a hug, Mrs. Taylore also ducks down to grasp me in a hug. Once settled down in our seats, Wyatt, takes his wallet out of his pants to take out the ultrasound picture from the recent ultrasound. He then slides the small photo across the table until it lands right in front of Wyatt's mom.

Mrs. Taylore then picks up the picture and looks at it, its not to long until tears are at her eyes and she starts crying then says softly, "she is beautiful."

"Thank you," I say, chuckling a bit. "Its not the best photo though, considering its an ultrasound photo."

"That it is," she laughs.

-later-

Before exiting the truck that Wyatt parked in front of my house I say, "I want to tell my parents alone, I don't want you to be hurt or anything stupid because of my dad."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"One hundred present sure," I say.

"Okay, good luck and text me right after."

"I will don't worry." I exit the truck and walk into the house, I find my dad cooking in the kitchen. "Daddy, can you take a seat? I want to speak to you."

"Sure pumpkin," he says, I love that nickname. "What's wrong?"

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"She's working late. Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No..." I whisper.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I-I-I'm pregnant," I stutter allowing the tears to instantly roll down my face. I glance down at my dad and his eyes are full of anger.

"Katilana Rylan Eaton, you have five minutes to get out of my house. NOW!" He yells, furious.

"But dad," I whine.

"Get out of my house Katilana!"

I get up and run to my room, I gather some clothes and put them in my school bag. Before I slip out of the house I place some of the ultrasound pictures on the kitchen table. Still very upset I sob to Wyatt on the phone, "can you pick me up?"

"Kat, I need you to speak clearly, I can't understand what you are saying," Wyatt says panicked. I bolt out the front door quickly with my school bag on my back.

Then I sit on the curb trying to calm myself so I can speak to Wyatt clearly, the whole time this is happening he is telling me breathing exercises. "Wyatt," I say "can you please pick me up, my dad kicked me out."

"I will be there in ten minutes," he says then hanging out on me. While waiting I continue to try to calm myself, but when he arrives I burst into tears once again.

Once I am in the truck he quickly drives back to his house where he has to help me get out of the truck, because I am shaking a light headed. Wyatt then places his arm over my shoulders and walks me into the house. He starts to escort me up the stairs to his bed room, when Mrs. Taylore speaks "What's wrong?" She looks up at my face. "Kat, are you alright?"

She starts to walk up the stairs when Wyatt say, "Mom I'll explain in a second, Kat I will meet you up in my room."

"Okay," I sob.

I make my way up stairs and into his room, it isn't exactly clean but I could care less. I sit on his bed cross legged. Breath in for seven seconds breath out for eleven, after another five minutes I am completely calm and have stop crying. Another three minutes later Mrs. Taylore opens up the door, and walks into Wyatt's room, "are you okay?" I nod my head saying yes, but I am lying, I am not alright. "I'm sure Tobias didn't mean it; he was just probably shocked."

"I'm pretty sure he meant it, I wasn't able to say anything else to him."

"Hun, he just over reacted. Where was your mom anyways?"

"She was working late, I had already worked up all my courage and just wanted to get it over with so I told my dad."

"Hmm, so she doesn't know?"

"No, but I'm sure my dad will tell her." I say, trying to hold in the tears. "I'll never be able to go home," I whisper.

"Hey, now that's not true. Your parents will forgive you. Do you really think your mom and dad would miss out on being in their grandchild's life?"

"Maybe. What if they want me to give her up for adoption?"

"They can want but ultimately its your choice whether they want you to or not. Hun, this is your child, it your baby, and you have to do what you think is right, and if you think that keeping her will be the best thing for her then you better damn do it and no one should get in the way of you and your baby."

"I do want her, more then I wanted anything else in my life."

"Then you should keep her, don't let anyone else make your life decisions."

"Okay."

"And feel free to stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you," I say.

"Anything for my future daughter-in-law and grand-baby," She snickers. She gets up off Wyatt's bed where she was sitting, then walks out the door.

Shorty after Wyatt walks in, he sits next to me then says, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am better now," I answer. "I don't know what I am going to do, I can't go back home and I can't stay here forever either."

"Don't worry baby, we will figure out this together," he says slipping his hand into mine. "Give your parents a day or two to ingest the information you told them. Then they will be begging you to come home."

"Okay," I fake a smile.

"Don't give me that smile, we will figure something out for us and our baby."

**A/N: okay sorry for not posting in a while. I've been so lazy about posting these chapters, I am not even kidding you, I have wrote 5 chapters for this series and I just haven't posted them yet, so expect them to be coming, as I am leaving for Europe in 8 days. Also expect me to be gone and not posting for quite a few weeks as I don't know whether I have wifi or not. BUT you will probably have some when I get back as I will write some on my 14 hour flights, and long train rides. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave feedback! Tell me what you want! I don't know if you guys like this teen pregnancy or not! So please, please leave feed back!**

~Ash xx

Oh! And also check out my new wattpad story! My username is the same one here! TheNewFandomWorld


	29. Ten Minute Drive is a Thirty Minute Walk

Kat's POV

Both of my parents haven't talked/called or texted me for 4 days, and I start to get frustrated with them, I mean come on haven't they done anything stupid/wrong before, fore gods sake they aren't the perfect angels they say they ar- my train of thoughts break when Wyatt and I arrive at school, a couple minutes before classes start. I scan the crowd for any of my sisters, I really want to talk to them especially Rae, she needs to know if she doesn't already. I regret not telling her first, we're supposed to tell each other everything, what a horrible twin I am. The bell rings catching me of guard, and I rush to Chem as fast as I can. As I sit down I can tell that soon I will not fit in these chairs, my belly has really popped. I rub the top of my tummy, and as I do she kicks me, it appears I have woken her up. As the lesson starts she starts to become more active, and doing flips and twirls in my stomach. I start to get nauseous, making it hard for me to focus on doing the equations, when I can't handle it anymore I shoot my hand up hoping to get the teachers attention. She walks over to my desk then asks, "Kat, what can I help you with?" 

"May I use the bathroom?" I ask with hope as she doesn't let many people use the bathroom. 

"No, you may not." She says starting to walk away. 

Quickly I grab her wrist. "Seriously, I NEED to use the washroom, can I please, please go to the washroom," I say with plenty of emphasis. 

"Kat, you should have gone on the break before school." Quickly I start to stand up, as the vomit starts to crawl up my throat but is soon interrupted by my teacher saying, "Kat if you leave, you are not coming back to this class room." I walk back to desk and collect my crap, then walk out the class room with out looking back, before closing the door I hear the teacher yell, "okay class, enough with the snickering, back to work." I walk to the bathroom shaking. My nerves are spiked, that was the bravest and boldest thing I have ever done. When I hit the bathroom, I walk in and puke up my breakfast. I don't normally throw up much since I am nearly in trimester three, but today I guess I did. I walk out the bathroom and put myself back together. Then I sit at one of the tables at the cafeteria, and finish the lessen plan from my chemistry class, I guess that is the good thing about this, is that everyday my teacher provides us with the lessen plan of the class. 

I scroll on my Facebook while waiting for the next bell to ring. To my luck I get a text message from Rae, _are you okay? Emilia texted my saying you stormed out of chemistry class. Why haven't you been home, what's going on_. She doesn't know. She doesn't know that I have been kicked out of the house. She doesn't know that I have this baby growing in my stomach. She doesn't know. I go onto my IMessage app and click on her message. 

Me_: it's a long story, and I'm okay. I am just sitting in the cafeteria. Waiting for the next class to start._

Rae: _I can meet you after class._

Me: _don't bother, I'll tell you after school. Don't worry about me_. 

Rae_: k._

-later- 

I knock on Mrs. Sirens, my chemistry teachers, class room door. She opens the door, only enough to peak her head out of, once she recognizes its me she quickly gives me a face of disapproval. "Can I talk to you in private?" I ask. She opens the door open more and allows me to enter the room. After entering she closes the door and looks at me waiting for me to speak. "I fully understand that my behaviour in class today was inappropriate, and I want to apologize for disrupting your class, and for being disrespectful. Although it has also brought my attention that I need to tell you and my other teachers why I have been acting this way. I'm pregnant, and in class today I was having nausea and I didn't want to puke on your floor, to be sent home, where currently I am not living at. All this pregnancy stuff is distracting me a lot, but I am not asking for you or anyone else to take pity on me and give me break, I still want to be treated like the rest of my class mates, that is if you will take me back into your class." I break the awkward eye contact for a moment till I recreate by staring into her eyes. My hands stay a limp, they just hang by my side, not touching my baby not anything else. 

"You are forgiven, and you're welcoming to come back to class tomorrow. I do have one question for you though if you don't mind my asking," she replies. 

"Go ahead, I'm an open book." 

"What are your living situations, is everything alright at home?" 

"Nothing's right at home, I been kicked out of my own home. Although don't worry about me, I'm staying some where warm, and sheltered." 

"And where's that Katilana?" 

"At my boyfriend's house, don't worry he knows about my baby, as its his as well." 

"Good, make sure your taking care of yourself," she says softly. 

"I am and thank you." 

"No problem it's my job," she chuckles. 

I start heading to the door until I remember something I wanted to ask her, "Can I ask you for something." 

"Sure," she replies. 

"Can you not tell anyone, unless it is someone from the school board." 

"Of course." 

I leave the room with a weight lifted off my chest. 

-later- 

"So that's why you haven't been home?" Reagan asked. 

"Yep, pretty much," I reply. 

She looks at me, then at my stomach, then pushes herself off the brick wall. "Do you want to do math homework together?" she says changing the subject. 

"Sure, I would like to but I need to ask Wyatt first, because he has the car." 

"Okay," she smiles. 

I pull out my iPhone then call Wyatt after two rings he picks up, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you whether you can pick my up around five?" 

"Babe, I'm working. Why don't you just come home now, I'm still waiting for you." 

"I had to tell Reagan about your child, and she asked whether I wanted to do homework, and plus I haven't seen her in forever. Just forget about driving me home, I'll find my way." I say then hanging up before he can say anything else, for a moment I feel guilty for being snippy at him, when all he is trying to do is provide for me and the baby, I ignore the guilt. "Okay, let's to study." 

"He's going to pick you up?" 

"No, but I will make my way home." 

-later- 

Sometimes I forget that walking a 10-minute drive can equal to 30 minutes walking. My back is sore from my book bag, and my feet hurt from walking, it's not a lot of walking but it sure takes a lot of energy out of you especially if you are pregnant.


	30. Shopping Trip

Kats POV

Wyatt and I have to stop being kids and start acting like adults, because we will have a baby in 10-15 weeks. My father has not forgiven me for being pregnant, but both can play that game, I'm not coming home until he has. My mom wants me home/want to see me but my dad has banned her, so again I'm not going home. Mrs. and Mr. Taylore say my baby and I are allowed to stay here even after she is born, if of course that is what we would like. I especially like the idea because then Wyatt and I are not buying two of everything, because if we don't live together we need two cribs, two car seat bases, two changing tables, and quiet frankly we can't afford it. She is already costing us a lot and money is very tight. We are looking out for yard sales to see if they have any cribs for sale, and we also put up some local ads to see if anyone can sell us one, and so far no luck. When ever diapers go on sale we will buy some, but were trying to also save for the bigger items as we will get more diapers if we throw a baby shower. We still haven't decided on a name for her, I want her to have Quinn somewhere in her name, because it's been one of my favourite names since I was young, but Wyatt isn't sure and he wants to have a name that came from his family. It so hard to decide at the moment so we are holding off on deciding her name. Since we're living in Mr. and Mrs. Taylore's house we share Wyatt's room. At first Mrs. Taylore wasn't sure about us both sleeping in the same bed, but it's not like he can get me pregnant or anything, so they agreed we can sleep together as long as noting happens, which we agreed with as we had no other choice. Mrs. Taylore is throwing me a baby shower this weekend and I am so excited. She made it clear to everyone that we want males to come as well because I wanted Wyatt there but I didn't want him to be totally alone. Wyatt and I are on our way to a mall, as we have Friday off, to go look at baby clothes, maternity wear, etc.

~later~

"Where do you want to head first?" Wyatt asks.

"Let's get the boring stuff out of the way and get me some maternity clothes."

"Okay," he says then grabs my hand so we are locked hand in hand.

We walk into a store called motherhood, and browse for a couple minutes until an employee approaches us, "Can I help you guys with anything?" She asks, she looks like she is in her mid-twenties.

"Umm, I am just looking for some maternity clothes."

"Okay, what kind are you looking for?"

"Mostly just cheaper clothes preferably pants and shirts."

"Okay, I can show you guys the discount section." She leads us to the discount section then says, "if you need anymore help just give me a shout."

"Okay, thank you." As I look through the clothes I think about how she didn't dare to judge us, she just did her job.

~later~

At check out I notice a sign that says they are looking for another employee, "you guys are looking for a new employee?" I say.

"Yes, we are hiring," she says.

"Would you mind if I gave you my resume?"

"Not at all, you might not be selected because you are expecting, but it's worth a shot."

"Thank you!" I reach in my purse where I have some of my resumes printed out for situations like this. Then I hand it over to her where she places it behind the counter. "Again thank you so much!"

We walk out there with a couple pairs of maternity pants, and shirts. Then we walk over to Buy, Buy, Baby. The store is huge and very overwhelming. We make our way to the car seat section, and start to browse the car seats. "We should write down the ones that we can have in the backseat of the truck," Wyatt says.

"We also need one that's light because the trucks pretty high, so it's going to be a hassle to get her in there," I say.

"True, I'm probably going to put her in there most the time, anyways, so we just need to find one that's good for us."

"Maybe we should look at travel systems, because they have car seats with them."

"That's a good idea."

We walk over to the travel systems when an employee spots us and says, "Can I help you two with anything?"

"Actually, yes, we're looking for a travel system."

"Okay, and what kind are you looking into getting."

"A jogging stroller," Wyatt says.

"Okay, follow me," she says, leading us to the area. "So here we have an selection of travel system jogging strollers. Over here are the ones with the car seats included and over here we have the ones without."

"We're looking into getting the ones with," Wyatt says.

"Okay, is there anything else that is wanted with the stroller?"

"We're looking for a light weight one, as we only have a truck, and we will have to manually load it up, so it can't be heavy."

"Okay fair enough, the weightless ones are a little pricier, but it will be worth your back."

"Okay thank you," I say. She walks away and we start browsing at the strollers. "Hun, look at this one," I say. I show him a display of the stroller, its called 'Britax B-Agile'. it's mostly back with a pink insert. It also is pretty light weight. "Oh, Wyatt it's also on sale!"

"Hmm," he says, "Is it wobbly? Most these strollers I'd be worried about it tipping over with her in it."

I wiggle it around a bit, and push it in circles, the whole time I don't feel it tipping or anything so I say, "No, it's not wobbly it actually feels pretty stable."

"How much is it on sale for?" He asks.

"40% off," I answer.

"What's the price?"

"Four hundred and fifty dollars before the sale, and then it's two hundred and seventy dollars after sale price," I reply.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, take a look at it. I think we should get it. Even though there is a chance that we may get one from the baby shower just in case we don't I want to use this sale to our advantage."

"Okay, let's get it then."

"Do we have enough in the account?"

"Babe I have plenty, if we wanted I could buy the stroller, and the crib at the moment."

"Okay, and plus if we get one we can return one of them.

"That's right," he says grabbing the cart, then lifting the boxed stroller inside. We continue browsing around the store and pick up a couple other items, such as diapers on sale, pacifier's, and also some outfits. At around 1:30pm we leave the mall to go home, as I am tired and could take a nap. When we get home no one else is there so we just up to Wyatt's room. We snuggle a bit, until I fall asleep with my head on his chest.


	31. Baby Shower

Tris's POV (haven't seen her in a couple chapters):

"Tobias, it's not like she is the first teenager to get pregnant at 17!" I yell, "You're being ridiculous about this! You should support your daughter's decisions, not ignore them! She's already scared enough about having a baby, and I'm sure that knowing her parents aren't supporting her is hurting her more. Why don't you just suck it up, put on your happy face and go to your daughter's baby shower!"

"Beatrice, she chose to do this to herself. She should have though about the effects of it."

"You're being stupid about this! I swear as you age you become more like Marcus!"

"You did not just say what I think you did! I am NOTHING like my father! She did this to herself, she disobeyed my rules so she has to live with the consequence's!"

"You know she's not the only person that was pregnant at seventeen!" I shout, instantly I regret it, that's something that I have not still come to terms with even though it was 26 years ago, it still breaks my heart. I tear slips down my cheek. "I was," I don't yell this time I say it softly.

"Tris," he says in a whisper, grabbing me and hugging me tight. "What, when, how?" He knows that there was never an actual baby.

"20 weeks, I just turned 17. Still born."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to, only Christina knew, and I made her swear her life to not tell anyone. I hardly ever felt him move, all the chat sites said they could feel their babies and they were excited. I never did and I was so scared. That's why you need to support your daughter, she was brave enough to tell you, she trusted you, and to let her down. Could you imagine if that happened to her, she needs her father there for her. She loves you Tobias." I here him sob a bit but he quickly puts himself together.

"Okay, I want to see her and apologize. But I don't want to crash her baby shower either, she doesn't really love me at the moment."

"She does, but she doesn't know how to yet."

Kats POV:

"Babe, are you decent?" I ask Wyatt, before walking into the bathroom. I need to get my hair ready for the baby shower.

"When am I not?" He jokes, while pulling a shirt over his head. It's one of my favorites, he wore it on our first date, it's also black and white plaid.

"You're right, my bad," I joke, laughing a bit.

"Are you excited for the baby shower?" He asks while I wind my hair into a high bun.

"Umm, sure. Like I mean I am, but I'm also nervous. I don't really know who your mother invited." I say while searching for hairspray in the cupboards.

"I'm sure she invited good people. Plus, you gave her a few numbers to contact your friends."

"Yeah, I'm sure she picked good people," I say while finishing the last bit of my makeup. "I don't know why, but I feel like I shouldn't have a baby shower."

"Sweetie, just because we're teen parents doesn't mean that we can have a normal pregnancy and celebrate our unborn child. I hate that they people stereotype teen parents as slutty whores, and bad people. Don't worry about what other people think our baby will be spoiled rotten, and loved just as much as a person having their babies at thirty. Now cheer up and let's have a good baby shower."

"Okay," I smile, while being pulled into a hug.

He kisses me once on my cheek, then ducts down and says, "I haven't forgotten about you either bug," then kisses my bump, through my black shirt.

We walk down stairs together when I am welcomed with the overwhelming amount of pink decor, "Mrs. Taylore, it's beautiful!"

"Awe, thank you Katilana," she says, then pulls me in for a hug, I have a feeling I'm going to get quiet a bit of those today. "And I told you, don't call me Mrs. Taylore it makes me sound old."

I chuckle a bit, "Okay, sorry Willow."

"There we go," she says then walks back into the kitchen. I walk around a bit and glance at everything, it's so much more beautiful then I could have imagined. When I'm finished wandering I make my way to the kitchen where I help set up some more of the decor. "Any moment and your guests will be arriving."

Shortly after Willow says that Kimberly, my long time friend, shows up. "Hello, Kat!" She says enthusiastic.

"Hello, Kimberly, I want you to meet Willow and Ben, Wyatt's parents."

"Ahh, yes, I believe I spoke to Willow on the phone. It's a pleasure to meet you two." She says, while pushing her blonde, curly locks behind her ears. We start catching up while waiting for the rest of the guest to come. "So have you and Wyatt named her yet?"

"Not yet, we can't decide."

"You should name her after me," she chuckles, myself also joining in.

"I can see it now!" I laugh, "Kimberly Quinn Eaton."

"Ahh, see you do have a name!" She says.

"No she doesn't," Wyatt yells from the kitchen.

We both laugh some more, until Kimberly says, "who's surname is she going to have?"

"Yeah, that's also undecided, I want her to have mine but Wyatt wants his. We might just end up conjoining the two, because I know if we ever get married I'm mixing them."

"Ooooh, marriage. I think a little too late for her to be born into a married family," She giggles.

"Yeah, no. A child's costing me enough for right now. Could you image paying for four thousand diapers a year plus a wedding venue and cake, and dress. It's so much, I'm already broke enough as it is."

"Yeah, how are you even paying for this kid?" She asks.

"Who knows. Ha-ha actually no, Wyatt is working a well paying job, and since we are living together we don't need to buy doubles of things. But I'm also waiting to see if I can get a job at a maternity wear store. I just applied yesterday, but here's hoping."

-later-

Finally, Reagan is here and Elettra arrive, Reagan texted me ten minutes earlier she was on her way with mum. "Where's mom?" I ask.

"_Parking the car, it's so busy. How do you even know all these people_," Reagan says in ASL.

"_I don't,_" I sign back. I hug Reagan like we were long lost twins.

Then I try to hug Elettra but she quickly tries to escape my grasp, "Too cool to hug your older sister, you haven't seen in a month?" I ask.

"I've seen you in the last month," she says cocky.

"Not outside of school you haven't." She's about to say something when my mom walks in, and I whip my head to look at her. While my mom is walking through the door way I secretly wish that my dad was right behind her, but he isn't. My mom instant senses that their is tension between Elettra and myself when Elettra walks off to the couch. "She hasn't been handling it well?" I question.

"Yeah, not really," My mom says, hugging me. She pulls me away from her and places her hands on my bump, I can see tears start to form I her eyes. Tears start to form in my eyes as well, while she has her hand placed on my bump. Quickly she looks up and notices that I've been crying along with her, "Don't cry baby."

"Sorry pregnancy hormones," I say wiping the tears off my cheeks. Suddenly I feel hands wrap around me from the back, they finally rest on my little bump. I look back to see Wyatt (no surprise there.)

"Whys everyone crying," he jokes.

"No reasons," I smile back. I look back at my mom and she's smiling.

"Okay let's go party," she says, cheerfully.

-later-

The shower has finally ended, I was fun and all but very tiring. Willow and my mum are cleaning up the dishes, while Wyatt and I sweep and clean up all the garbage. "Okay, I think we're done cleaning the house," Willow says, tired.

"Yay," my mum cheers. "Katilana, I want to see the baby's room, show me around."

"Okay, yeah I can show you around the house," I say. "Follow me." I walk around the house a bit; she already knows the main level as we have the baby shower here. I lead her up stairs to the second floor where the rooms are. "Okay, so here is the second floor, as you already know." I lead her to Wyatt's parents room, "So this is Wyatt's parents room, I wont show you the inside as it might be messy," I laugh. I also show her the bathroom, and then walk over to mine and Wyatt's room. "And this is Wyatt's and my room-"

"Wait, Kat! You and Wyatt share a room?"

"It's honestly not that big of a deal, we have a child together. Plus, Willow and Ben are fine with it, and we know the rules and respect them."

"Okay, okay," she calms down, "Where does the baby sleep?"

"She's staying with us, please excuse the mess," I say while opening up the door and pushing the dirty clothes aside. "We also have our own bathroom." I walk over to the corner across from our bed, which is pushed up against the wall. "Here is where the crib will go, of course we still don't have a lot yet, but were getting there." After I finish showing her the house she says she has to get going, so I say good bye to her and tell her I love her, and she says it back


	32. Anslee

Kats POV Chap:32

When I told one of my teachers that I was pregnant she gave me a note with a room number, date, and time. 103 - Thursday - lunch. To be honest I have no clue what it is supposed to mean. But I decided to go there anyways. When I open the door to that room I see a couple of girls. They gesture for me to sit down, and wait. After a couple of minutes, a couple more girls come in, and one of them is pregnant, like myself. Finally, after around ten minutes later, a girl speaks, "Hello." Some of the other girls say hello back. "I see that there is a couple of newcomers so I will explain why you are here. So this is a support group for teen moms like myself. Everyone in here is a teen mom so there is no shame, and no judgement. We give advice, like if you want to know where the best clinic is, we also do play dates sometimes. Plus, we also answer questions, and sometimes carpool places. Why don't we introduce ourselves to everyone? I will start, my name is Stephanie, I am 17 years old, and I have a 2-year-old little boy at home," she smiles. "Okay Alexa, go next."

"Hi, my name is Alexa, 16, 1-year-old little girl."

"Shay, 18, 1-year-old baby girl."

"Anslee, 16, 3 month old, baby boy."

"Callie, 16, 9 month old twin boys," she smiles.

I can't believe she has twins, at 16, I bet that was hard. Suddenly it's quiet until I realize it's my turn. "Oops," I giggle, "Katilana, 17, pregnant with a little girl."

"And when is she due?" Stephanie asks.

"11 weeks and she'll make her way into the world."

"Okay, Charlie," Stephanie smiles.

"Hi, my name is Charlie, I'm 17, and I have a 3-year-old little boy and a newborn girl."

"Hello my name is Abbi, I'm 16, and pregnant with a little boy, and I am due in 9 weeks."

"Okay I guess I am the last one, my name is Lee, 15, and I have a 1-year-old son."

"Okay, it is back to me again," Stephanie says. "So we have our meetings every Thursday, you are welcome to join and drop by but you don't need too. Today we will be taking questions, and working out the day we're all the kids can play. So yeah, does anyone have and questions?"

I shoot up my hand pretty quickly. She nods in agreement. "I was wondering what daycare that all the kids are at I am looking for a good daycare, that's fairly cheap? Because my boyfriend and I are tight on money, and both our parents can't watch the baby."

Stephanie quickly starts talking before anyone else gets a chance, "Most of us put our kids at the same daycare as they give a group rate, it's $15 dollars a day or $465 a month. It's pretty much the cheapest you'll find it unless one of you stay home with the baby. If your interested I can give you the sign up sheet."

"Yeah, I will have to look at it."

"Also on the plus side it's in walking distance of the school."

"Okay, thank you. I will have to discuss it with my boyfriend." I smile.

"Anymore questions?" Stephanie asks. No one replies. "Alright then, well it seams that we will have quiet a bit of lunch time left, so who wants to play another game, before we talk about the play date?" None of the girls disagree so I guess that the game is a go. "Okay, let's tell something about our living situations so that everyone else can get ideas on how they may want to live. Callie, how about you go first!"

"Okay," she says not so cheerfully. "Okay, so the boys and I live with my grandparents who have been very supportive on my decision of keeping them. We all share a room and the boys share a cot, but were soon buying another as they can't share it forever. Plus, most nights one co-sleeps with me. Lee! How about you go next."

"Okay, so I live with my father. He isn't supported about me having a kid, and he doesn't help at all, but he decided not to kick us to the curb yet. Abbi."

"Okay, so I live with my older sister, who's 23, she was also a teen mom with a 5-year-old. Umm... Katilana."

"Oh, okay so I live with my boyfriend, and his parents. The baby is going to be staying in our room. Hopefully next year we will be in our own apartment, were both saving up for it," I smile. "Charlie."

"Gates, Capri, my fiancée, and I have our own place," Charlie says. "Stephanie."

"So Alexa, and I rent out an apartment, and share the rent along with food, etc. I definitely say that if you can't pay full rent, and looking for a room mate I suggest to ask other girls who might be looking into getting an apartment as well. It will save you both money and your kids will create friends. I know Sam, and Quinn are great friends, they hardly ever fight," Stephanie says. "Shay your next."

"Me and my baby girl live at our apartment, and she sees her father on the weekends. Anslee you are last, go ahead."

"So Aleister, and I live with his dad, we aren't together though, and will never be again," she says a bit uncomfortable looking.

"Okay, thank you everyone let's discuss, the meet up."

-later-

"Hey are you alright?" I ask Anslee.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little bit stressed out with a new baby, work, and school. You know?"

"Yeah, I've been stressed about having this baby as well," I say while rubbing the top of my big belly, "I thought I would ask because, I don't know. Do you want to hang out after school?"

"Umm, I can't. I have to pickup Aleister, from daycare and stuff. I'm sure you don't want to have a screaming baby, yet."

"No, you should bring him, I'd love to meet him, we can even pick him up. I'm sure Wyatt won't mind, plus he works after school."

"Really? Okay, well I guess I don't have an excuse then. Sure I'd love to come over, if your boyfriend's parents don't mind."

"Believe me they won't they've been begging me to bring over a friend, they want me to get a life other than school, my kid, and my boyfriend."

"Okay, yeah sure I will come over. Also I don't need a ride, it's just easier if I used my car," she smiles.

"Sure," I agree.

"Your welcome to tag along, he goes to the nursery Steph was mentioning. You might want to check it out before you place your daughter in it."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I will meet you by the parking lot," I say without hesitation.

"Good see you then," she says.

-later-

We're on our way to Aleisters nursery to pick him up. The car is a little silent so I just blurt out a question, "So, why'd you and Aleister's dad break up. Wait! You don't have to answer that if your not comfortable."

"No, no it's fine. Long story short, it wasn't working out, so we split. Sure Aleister will wonder who his daddy is, but it's for the better that were not together. He doesn't need to grow up in a broken home like I did."

"Wow, you really though it through."

"Sometimes you need to make your decision's off the better of someone you love, and I love Aleister more than his dad."

"Makes sense, makes sense."

Finally, we pull up the nursery. The outside walls are a light baby blue with plenty of toys out in the front, that is fenced. When we approach the door Anslee knocks on the door, and quickly an average sized woman opens the door. She's holding a screaming toddler. From first looks the woman seams friendly, her hair is nice, and she's smiling although she is trying to calm the 2-year-old. "Oh, hello Anslee," she greets, then yells to a lady inside the house that Anslee is here. We're let into the daycare, and when I look down at the ground I see a couple of toddlers playing with soft blocks, and a couple other toys.

"Hey, my friend, Katilana, is looking for a place to put her newborn when she arrives, and she heard of the discount the Steph has."

"Oh, yes. Well if you like a tour of the nursery we are very pleased to show you around."

"Sure that'd be great," I smile.

"Okay, so as you see here, we have the living room. The kids mostly play here." Then she leads me to the kitchen where there are numerous high chairs, and a large kitchen table that can seat 10. "Here is the kitchen, the kids eat all the meals they attend to, Except for the young babies." Then she leads me to the first room. "So this is the bathroom. We don't usually bathe the children unless if they get really dirty and its mandatory." We quickly exit the bathroom then enter another room. The first thing I see is the line up of cots. There are a couple infants sleeping in them. I also see some bouncers, rockers and a couple nursing chairs. "This is the babies room. It's a quiet zone for the infants to sleep. We do also take them out of this room to see the older ones." She leads us out of the infant's room then lead us to another room. "Here is the older kids napping room as many toddler's parents like them to nap." Then she leads us to the last room, where there is a couple extra supplies and car seats and strollers. "This is where the parents can leave their strollers/car seats. This is really good if you walked, because if you couldn't leave it with us you'd be bringing your stroller to school, which wouldn't be helpful."

"So, sorry for the weird question, but is this daycare mostly for teen parents. It doesn't really matter to me, but I wouldn't mind knowing if it is."

"We are more inclined to accept a teen's child than an adult's child. But just because you turn 21 we don't kick anyone out."

"Okay, thank you I will have to discuss it with my boyfriend."

"Okay, have a nice day darling."

"You too."

I walk out to the front lobby where I see Anslee smiling at the car seat that holds her son. "You ready to go?" Anslee asks.

"Yep. Do you need help? I can carry the diaper bag if you want."

"Sure, that would be lovely," She says, passing the diaper bag to me. We walk over to her Honda, and I place the diaper bag next to Aleister once he is placed in. "Okay, I need direction to your place."

-later-

"What a beautiful place you have here!" Anslee comments.

"I couldn't agree more," I say, looking at her. She has a face of awe as she looks around the giant house. "Do you want to go upstairs to my room?"

"Sure," she says. "So do you and..."

"Wyatt."

"Yeah him. Do you and Wyatt share your room?"

"Yeah we do. Mrs and Mr Taylore were really nice about it and allowed us to sleep together, as long as doors were open at all times."

"Oh, nice. Although you don't have much privacy."

"I'd agree with that one, but to be honest, I couldn't care. We're lucky enough to live here, at least I was. I got kicked out of my house when my dad found out, and I haven't been allowed since."

"Harsh."

"Yeah, it sucks. A part I most miss about living at home is seeing my sisters everyday."

"How about you?"

"Oh, I got kicked out of my group home. See I was given up for adoption at the age of three, I was a product of a teenage pregnancy as well, except that my mom had me at 13, and my biological grandparents raised me until I was three, and then they asked my bio mom if she even cared/wanted me... She didn't. I just kind of bounced from foster home to foster home and one day they didn't have anyone to place me with so I was sent to a group home at age 14. Spent a year there got pregnant at 15, then was kicked out. Then I went to live with my dickhead boyfriend, that didn't even want the baby. That's why we're split up but I pay my rent so we can live there."

"Wow that's rough."

"Yeah."

"So are you saving up to get an apartment?"

"Yeah, I am. Rents expensive though and I between trying to pay car payments, and buying diapers and food for the baby, it's really hard to find a rent that's reasonable. That's why I stay with Mat."

"Yeah, baby supplies are painfully expensive," I say.

"Is there anywhere I can change him?"

"You can use the changing table."

"Okay thanks." When she changes Aleister I can see her eyes light up, she cherishes the little brightness in her life.


	33. Aleister

KATS POV: chap: 33

"Are you fricking kidding me Mat? No he can't stay with me. Well what am I supposed to do! Mat I will get fired! You pull this bullshit enough; you have to take care of your son too! They've already warned me I can't stay home from work. Yeah, well, fuck you too!" Anslee says hanging up angrily.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"Nope." She says trying to not lash out on me. "Matt got called in for another shift at work and dumped the baby on me. He is supposed to watch Ale when I'm at work. Ughhh, this can't be happening fucking hell! This can't happen to me, my boss told me it's no excuse to not show up for work when Mat dumps the baby on me, and I can't bring him in the customers think it's weird to have a baby behind the counter. Now I have to find a damn baby sitter."

"Woah, Anslee calm down. I can watch Aleister, it will be good practice, plus our kids are going to be friends in the future."

"Really?" She gasps. "Omg, you would do that?"

"Yeah, I mean, we have to look out for each other," I smile.

"Kat, I seriously love you! Not the love-love but yeah you get the point."

"Yeah I do," I laugh.

-later-

"Are you sure you can take him?" She asks.

While I hold the baby against my hip, "I will be fine, I can text you every hour, and if I have questions I will text you. Wyatt will be home soon, so he can help," I smile. "And you don't have any choice, go now and don't be late." I laugh.

She laughs, "Okay, Aleister be good for Kat! Don't cause to much harm, mommy loves you," she waves at the cheeky baby who is chewing on his hand. He doesn't really notice/care that his mother left him in a stranger's house.

"Okay, what do you want to do now?" I ask the baby. "Oh yeah, you don't talk, do you?" I tickle him, and he gives me a cheeky smirk. I end up going back up to my room where I place him on mine and Wyatt's bed. I give him a couple soft toys that Anslee had in her diaper bag, while I do some homework, that was almost forgotten about. I'm nearly done my homework when Aleister starts to cry, so I take the baby off my bed and place him in my arms but he doesn't seam to stop. "Okay, what do you need buddy? Your diaper is dry... Maybe you just need a bottle," I say while I search through Anslee diaper bag. I can't find anything so I decide to call Anslee, "Where's the formula and bottles?"

"Shit, the nursery probably kept them. I'm so sorry Kat, you know what I will just turn around and pick him up."

"No, no, don't do that I got this, I can figure something out. Remember I have a baby on the way. Don't turn around go to work," I say hanging up on her so she can't say anything else.

I then place the baby back in his car seat while I search through my supply of bottles and formula, just to my luck I found a travel size packet which I can use. I then take him and the formula and bottle downstairs, where I sterilize the bottle and boil some water. When I finally prepare the bottle and its safe to eat, Aleister ate it hungrily. Half way through his bottle Mrs. Taylore comes home from work. "Hello," I say.

"Hello, darling," she smiles with tired eyes.

"How was your day at work?"

"Not too shabby," she says, then glances down at the baby in my arms. "Sometime you're not telling us?" She chuckles.

"Oh, sorry, this is my friend Aleistar," I giggle, "Okay, well my friends kid, Aleister."

"Oh, okay? Where is his parents?"

"Working. Long story short his dad couldn't watch him, and neither can his mom, so I offered to babysit him while his parents are at work."

"Oh, okay," she smiles. "Do you know when he's getting picked up?"

"No clue," I laugh, "but she will text me."

"Okay," she says. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Hmm, not sure. You can decide, Willow, you and Ben do so much for me and my baby I couldn't be anymore thankful for what you do. So for that reason, you guys should go out or something, Wyatt and I can stay home we will figure something out for dinner," I say.

"Okay, yeah I will ask Ben."

-later-

"Hey, Wyatt? Can you pick up Chick-Fil-A on your way home for work?"

"Yeah, sure why? Isn't mom making dinner."

"No, I told her and Ben to go out for dinner."

"Oh, so we have the place to our selves?"

"Haha, umm, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out."

-later-

"Hey babe," I say taking Wyatt in for a hug and kissing him. Aleister gets cranky as he touches Wyatt.

"Who's this?" Wyatt asks.

"His name is Aleister. He is my friends baby."

"How old is she?"

"16."

"Wow, younger then us."

"Yep. You know to day was weird; one of my teachers told me to go to this room today, and she basically joined me into a teen mom group, there is like seven other girls in our school with babies."

"Wow, you hardly even know. No one ever talks about their kid, especially at school," he chuckles about the obvious.

"Yeah, I know I though it was weird to but to be honest we do have 600 kids in our schools so that percentage isn't big at all."

"That's true, are you hungry, I am."

"Starving," I say with a laugh. "Let me just put Ale in his car seat and then we can eat.

"Okay," he replies.

I take the baby upstairs, and place him into his car seat where he starts to cry, "hey, don't cry..." But he continues to wail so I try a little trick that my mum used to do, which was a lullaby that she used to sing to me when I was an infant. When the song is finished he is fast asleep. This song reminded me to much of my mom, which brings me to tears. I just place on of my hands on my stomach and she doesn't move which means she is probably sleeping but placing my hand there makes me remember why I love her, and I can just feel our bond - and connection. When I look out the door I see Wyatt standing there watching me.

"You'll be a great mom Kat." Just from him saying that I am brought to tears. I hug him once again, but my big stomach sort of gets in the way, and makes it uncomfortable for me. He then places his hands on my stomach, on my baby and he just says, "I love you my little pumpkin, remember daddy will always love you." Then he kisses my bump, making the baby move inside me.


	34. Induction

To my readers, I wanted to thank all y'all for following and reading this story. I also wanted to tell you I will be realising a new Divergent story as well, it will probably be out tomorrow or next week, but not on the weekend I am going camping with my Grandma. I also wanted to say for all the people who want Four's POV, it is coming. I prewrite these chapters before realising them. It takes me about 2-4 days to write these, and then I have to edit them which I am really lazy and procrastinate, for example this chapter was written on/near August 12 but probably earlier because I have been editing it. Anyways to get to the point Four P.O.V. will be in Chapter 36 I promise, that chapter is being written at the moment. Thank y'all for reading this, now on with the FanFiction.

**Chapter 34:**

**Kat's POV:**

I feel someone tap on my shoulder to wake me up, but I'm just so tired and uncomfortable. "No," I mumble, burying my head under my pillow, quickly gets ripped away from me, and Wyatt (presumably) kisses my cheek and stomach. "Okay, Wyatt, stop," I grumble.

"Then wake up we have school in twenty," he says, rubbing my arm.

"You let me sleep in?" I mumble, a little bit annoyed because I like to have plenty of time to get ready in the morning.

"You looked so tired. So yeah, get up get ready."

"Okay," I whine. I sit up on my bed and start to stand up, instantly my back aches from the heavy weight of my baby. I peer down at my swollen stomach, that no longer looks like mine. I place a hand on it and rub it to try to calm the stretched, dry skin. I make my way to the toilet, because I know I can't hold in my bladder through doing my makeup anymore. Then I apply hardly any makeup to my face, it's just enough to hide the sleep deprived bags under my eyes. We get in the truck and drive down to school.

-Later-

"Hey are you alright?" Anslee asks, were in the parenting group.

"Yeah, I'm just having some painful Braxton Hick Contractions."

"I can tell; do you need to go home? Your kind out of it."

"Yeah, I think I am going to, I just can't concentrate."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Nah, I will take Wyatt's truck."

"Okay," she says.

I start to get up when Stephanie asks, "what's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling that great so I'm going home," I reply.

"Okay, well hope you don't catch anything."

"Me too," I say then smile and shut the door behind me. I find Wyatt in the cafeteria and he is with some of this football buddies. "Can I have the keys?"

"Why?" He asks, while some of his buddies stare at my bulging bump.

"I feel tired and sick, so I want to go home." He gets the keys out of his back pocket, and places them in my open hand. "Thanks," I kiss him then start to walk off. I can hear some of his buddies say that I'm smoking hot, even though I am pregnant, which makes me feel a little bit better about myself. I walk to the office where I sign myself out for a medical appointment even though it isn't true, but they have to let me because I'm pregnant. Then I go into the car and drive myself home. When I'm home I end up going to my room, and I fall asleep for nap, I again wake up to Wyatt putting away his book bag, and organizing the nursery.

"Hey babe," he says softly, "how are you feeling."

"The Braxton Hicks are pretty strong," I complain.

"Have you called the OBGYN?"

"No," I say. "Should I?"

"Yeah probably."

I dial up the phone and call my OBGYN. "Hello? It's Katilana."

"Hi Kat, what can I help you with?"

"I have been having some pretty strong contractions, that I think are Braxton Hicks, but I'm not overly sure."

"They most likely are, but keep monitoring them, if they get stronger and start to hurt make sure you call again, as you may go into pre-term labor."

"Okay, that you. I will monitor them."

"Your very welcome." I hang up the phone.

"What'd she say?"

"To monitor them," I answer.

"Okay, then we will monitor them."

"Yep," I say, still tired from being woken up from my short nap.

-later-

We just finished eating dinner, and now Wyatt and I are just laying on our bed and just talking. "So what do you want to name her?" He asks, rubbing my bump.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"Me either."

"Why don't we just name her when she is born."

"Deal, I agree. That just seams so much simpler."

"So how are your classes going?" I ask.

"Same as always, I'm not at the top nor am I at the bottom," he replies.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"'Bout what?"

"The baby, being a parent."

"Yeah, who isn't nervous."

"I agree, I'm actually scared. What if we don't give her the best life and she grows up in a bad home."

"Babe, we won't let that happen, our baby will be a happy baby who will love living with her mum and dad, and she'll be great-full, and she doesn't have to worry about who her parents were."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

"I love you," he says softly.

"I love you too," I say, then touching my lips to his lip. Soon a simple little kiss turns out to us making out, but it is soon erupted by a gush of liquid soaking my underwear and pants. "Wyatt," I say in between a kiss.

"Shhh, can't we just enjoy this moment of alone time."

"Wyatt, I think my water broke."

"Shh," he kisses, then realized what I said, "wait, your water broke?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"But you're not due for another 9 weeks."

"I know; I don't even have my hospital bag packed."

"Okay, well I'm going to go tell my parents, you pack a quick bag."

I get ready quickly, and pack my bags. I then make my way down the mass amount of stairs, that took me longer then usually. They lead me into the living room where Wyatt, and Willow meet me. "How far apart are your contractions?" She asks.

"Around eight minutes apart," I say, "has anyone called my mom?" I worry.

"Yes, I have, she's on her way to the hospital," Wyatt answers.

"Okay, I need to call my OBGYN." I call my OBGYN and explain that my water broke and my contractions are eight minutes apart. She then tells me that I need to go down the hospital, and get help immediately as her lungs are really fully developed, while she tells me this we get loaded up in the truck.

When we arrive at the hospital they put me in the birthing room where they hooked me up to an IV, took my urine, blood, and took my blood pressure. "Have you had high blood pressure in the past? Or anytime during your pregnancy?"

"No, I don't think so, maybe, my last appointment was a 3 weeks ago, I was booked for one on the weekend."

"Well, we got all the tests back and it seam that you have pre-eclampsia."

"My mother had a severe case of that with my sister, what does it exactly mean?"

"It means that you have pretty high blood pressure, and a large amount of protein in your urine."

"Okay," I say then I look up at Wyatt and grasp his hand tightly. "And what can it do to the baby?"

"Well the baby can become stressed. Which is why we're going to do a non-stress test, we advise you to quickly eat something as well as use the bathroom as you maybe laying still for an hour. Also before the test I am quickly going to see how far dilated you are alright?"

"Okay," she quickly checks my dilated I am, which usually bothers me, and hurts a little, but I pass it off because I have bigger worries.

"You're 3cm dilated. To deliver you have to be 10cm. We will keep on monitoring you. So as I said we advise you to use the bathroom/eat."

-Later-

"Okay, so Kat... Your daughter has failed the non-stress test. We could do more tests and wait it out, but we do suggest that we induce you, because she isn't taking the stress well, and we think that not enough oxygen is going to her brain. But in the end, it is one hundred percent your choice to be induced. One problem of delivering your baby this early is that her lungs aren't fully developed so she will be on oxygen for a while, we can't really predict how long because we can't get good enough results. She may also have other problems, if she doesn't get oxygen to the brain leaving her with Cerebral Palsy, that is why we suggest that you deliver her," the nurse pauses. I look up at Wyatt, we're both crying. This is so much stress and I don't know what to do, this whole situation makes me want to re-evaluate being a mom. Do I really want to do this? The more I think about this the more I think about my pregnancy, my relationship, and everything else. I'm scared, more scared then I have ever been in my life but I have to focus on my baby, my daughter for the best for her. "So, Katilana, what do you want to do?"

"I want an induction," I say, wiping the tears from my eyes, and everything else is a blur.


End file.
